Uma só vez na vida
by Maria Lua
Summary: Um motivo diferente leva Bella a morar com pai. Ela não é mais doce e inocente, e é essa nova garota que ira conhecer a estranha família Cullen. Resumo horrível, mas a fic é melhor. EPÍLOGO ON!
1. Um simples olhar

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 1--Um simples olhar**

Acordei atrasada como sempre. Um sonho estranho me perseguia há dias. Um sonho com um rapaz incrivelmente delo e que me beijava, tacava-me mais intimamente do que qualquer outro na vida real. Por favor, não pensem que sou uma espécie de pervertida que tenho sonhos pecaminosos. Porque isso nunca havia acontecido. E ate agora tento entender esse sonho absurdo.

Ele começou semana passada. E não poderia ser mais estranho. Começa em uma floresta em que eu aparentemente estou sozinha, mas então de repente ele aparece. Não consigo ver o seu rosto perfeitamente, mas parece que o conheço muito bem, pois ele me abraça por trás e começa a beijar minha nuca. Porém, na melhor parte eu simplesmente acordo.

-Bella, você vai se atrasar – Disse Renée, minha mãe – Ou você finalmente desistiu dessa idéias louca de ir morar com o seu pai?

-Mãe, eu não vou discutir sobre isso novamente. Em dez minutos eu to pronta – Falei ainda deitada e criando forças de Deus sabe onde levantei e corri para o banheiro para tomar banho e fazer minha higiene matinal.

Coloquei o jeans que havia separado na noite anterior e um suéter azul escuro. Encarei meu reflexo com olhos críticos e penteei os meus cabelos. No espelho eu me via pálida, com longos cabelos castanhos escuros cacheados, olhos cor de chocolate e um corpo que não era perfeito, mas que eu achava bom. Essa sou eu, a nada especial Bella Swan.

-Você vai me deixar no aeroporto ou eu vou de taxi? Perguntei chegando à cozinha e olhando para minha mãe com ar debochado.

Eu nunca tive um bom relacionamento com a minha mãe. Quando tinha sete anos a encontrei ela com um amante na cama que ela teoricamente dividia com o meu pai. Ela me ameaçou para não contar para ele, mas não demorou muito para o meu pai descobrir sozinho a traição. Pelo jeito ela não era nenhum pouco discreta. No tempo nós morávamos em uma pequena cidade no interior da Califórnia e foi o escândalo do ano. O meu pai era chefe de policia lá e foi logo desmoralizado. O amante perdeu o emprego e ela ironicamente culpou meu pai. E como vingança conseguiu a minha guarda na justiça. A gente se mudou para Los Angeles e meu pai para Fonks.

Ah! Se eu soubesse que chantagem funcionaria tão bem eu já teria feito isso há muito tempo. Pelo jeito a minha mãe não achava que fidelidade era algo relevante em um casamento. Eu sem querer descobri que ela tem um novo amante e acabei sem querer é claro batendo algumas fotos no mínimo pornográficas dos dois e disse que se ela não me deixasse morar com o meu pai eu mostraria tudo ao seu novo marido, que tinha uma conta bancaria bastante interessante.

-Esquece! Eu vou de táxi – Falei pegando o telefone para pedir um táxi – E não precisa telefonar ou mandar e-mail ou fax. Você pode fazer o que faz tão bem que é esquecer que tem uma filha.

Sai da cozinha sem dizer mais nada. Subi e peguei minhas malas as carregando com dificuldade para fora da casa. Demorou menos de dez minutos para o táxi chegar e a sensação se liberdade me preencheu.

A viagem foi chata, longa e cansativa. Mas, sorri quando vi Charles me esperando. Esquecendo toda a minha reserva corri soltando as minhas malas o abraçando com força. Lágrimas de saudade começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto entrando em contraste com o largo sorriso que abri.

-Eu senti muita saudade – Falei entrando na velha viatura ao lado dele.

-Eu também Bella, eu também – Falou Charles pressionando minha mão com um carinho paterno que eu estava desacostumada a receber.

Não demorou muito ate chegarmos a Fonks. Entramos na casa e ele me levou para conhecê-la. Na parte de baixo tinha a sala de TV e a cozinha e na parte de cima os quartos e o banheiro. O meu quarto era composto por uma cama de solteiro no centro. Um guarda-roupa embutido na parede, uma escrivaninha, um computador e todas as paredes eram pintadas de rosa muito clara. Muito diferente do quanto que eu tinha antes, mas bem mais aconchegante.

-Eu sei que é bem menos que você está acostumada – Falou Charles corado.

-Eu achei simplesmente perfeita – Falei sorrindo – E muito obrigada pela caminhonete.

-Que bom que gostou – Disse Charles ainda corado – Você esta com fome?

-Não – respondi cansada – Eu só quero mesmo é dormi.

-Então é melhor você descansar, amanha começa as suas aulas – Falou Charles da porta do quarto – Se precisar de alguma coisa eu estou lá embaixo assistindo TV.

Eu o vi sair calada. Peguei minha bolsa com materiais de higiene e tomei um longo banho quente. Deitei em seguida e estava tão cansada que nem sonhei o meu sonho costumeiro. Na manha seguinte acordei antes do despertado por causa do barulho das gostas de água que atingiam violentamente a minha janela. Demorei um pouco para levantar e quando o fiz corri para tomar um banho quente. Vesti uma calça jeans qualquer com uma blusa preta de mangas cumpridas e um casaco por cima. Desci e aproveitei o fato do Charles ainda não ter descido para fazer o café, sei bem que ele não tinha muita mão para cozinhar.

Ele desceu e comemos em silêncio. Escovei os dentes e sai escutando o meu pai desejar boa sorte. Cheguei à escola com a minha barulhenta caminhonete e quase não consigo encontrar lugar vago no estacionamento. Cheguei ao prédio molhada e me dirigi ate a secretaria. Fui atendida por uma agradável senhora que me entregou meu horário, um pequeno mapa da escola e uma caderneta onde os professores deveriam assinar.

Olhei meu horário e vi que minha primeira aula seria de inglês fui seguindo o mapa e cheguei junto ao professor à sala. Ele assinou a minha caderneta e me indicou o único lugar vago para sentar e graças a Deus não me apresentou.

-Oi! Eu sou Ângela – Falou à menina que estava do meu lado – Você deve ser Isabella filha do chefe de policia certo?

-Certo, mas prefiro que me chame de Bella – Falei tentando sorrir.

A aula passou tranqüila e no fim a Ângela me indicou para onde seguir para encontrar a sala de matemática. Na terceira aula reencontrei a Ângela e ela me convidou para almoçar junto com ela.

-Oi Ângela – Cumprimentou um rapaz enquanto nós íamos para o refeitório – Oi! Você deve ser Isabella. Eu sou Mike Newton.

-Prazer, mas eu prefiro ser chamada de Bella – Falei sendo simpática. Era impressão minha ou ele estava flertando comigo?

Antes de conseguirmos passar pela porta do refeitório conheci Jéssica, Marie e Eric que também eram amigos de Ângela e Mike. A Jéssica tagarelava animadamente e eu fingia prestar atenção. Pequei qualquer coisa para comer e assim que me sentei à mesa percebi que o Mike fazia de tudo para chamar a minha atenção e a Jéssica não ficou muito feliz com isso.

Passei os olhos pelo largo refeitório sem interesse ate que aqueles olhos âmbar prenderem os meus. Quase perdi o fôlego tamanho a intensidade daquele olhar. Ele estava sentado na mesa ao lado da minha e era divinamente belo. Os cabelos em uma tonalidade rara de cobre, a pele extremamente alva, a boca vermelha, o corpo aparentemente perfeito e principalmente aqueles olhos. Na verdade todos sentados na mesa dele eram incrivelmente bonitos, mas ele era mais. Muito mais.

-Quem são eles? Perguntei finalmente desviando o olhar corada para encarar Jéssica.

-São os Cullen – Respondeu Jéssica em um tom relativamente baixo – São os filhos adotados do Dr. Carlisle. A loira é a Rosalie ela namora do grandão Emmett. A pequena é a Alice ela pelo que parece tem algo com o Jasper. E o mais bonito é o Edward, ele pelo que parece acha que nem uma garota é boa o suficiente para ele.

Pude notar um leve rancor nas últimas palavras delas, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar nas informações recém adquiridas tive que desviar minha atenção para uma garota que ainda não havia me apresentado.

-Então Belle me disseram que você veio de Los Angeles, mas você não é um pouco branca demais para morar lá – Falou a garota maldosamente. E sinceramente eu já havia agüentado deboches demais na minha escola passada para ficar calada.

-Primeiro, queridinha, é Bella e não Belle e segundo você pelo jeito já esteve muitas vezes em Los Angeles para ter tão conclusão – Disse em tom debochado.

-Meu tio é de lá e já fui sim – Falou a tal menina em tom de vitória.

-Então eis o motivo de eu sair de lá. Sou muito pálida – Falei em tom bastante sarcástico e com um sorriso igual. Pude escutar leves risadas na mesa ao lado e corei ao notar que todos na minha mesa me olhavam assustado.

Os segundos que se passaram foram tensos. O Mike sorriu amarelo e começou a falar com o Eric que olhava disfarçadamente para Ângela. Jéssica começou a me ignorar e a conversar com a garotinha dorsal. Ângela estava de cabeça baixa e eu suspirei notando que talvez tivesse exagerado.

-Ângela sua idiota não vê que quase manchou minha calça – Gritou a garota que eu descobri que se chamava Lauren humilhando a podre Ângela que corou com os olhos marejados de vergonha.

-Você ta louca de falar assim com ela – Disse bastante irritada.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo novata? Perguntou Lauren em tom que pareceu para mim enojado.

-Uma pessoa bem melhor que você pode acreditar – Disse atraindo a atenção da minha mesa e da que estava do lado – Você ta com medo de uma mancha? – Peguei meu copo de suco – Então se preocupe com isso – Falei jogando todo o restante do suco na sua blusa.

Sai do refeitório com raiva. Quando finalmente me vi fora dos olhares curiosos gemi frustrada, logo no meu primeiro dia de aula já havia arrumado um inimiga.

-Você foi ótima lá dentro – Disse uma voz feminina rouca e sensual atrás de mim e quando me virei vi que era a tão da Rosalie.

-Sim!! Finalmente a princesinha Lauren arranjou alguém para bater de frente – Disse a pequena Alice pulando de alegria – Eu sou a Alice e essa é a Rose.

-Prazer. Bella Swan – Cumprimentei meio perdida – E quanto ao que aconteceu lá dentro ate agora to tentando entender.

-Era o seu destino – Falou Alice com simplicidade.

-Perder todas as minhas amizades recém adquiridas? Perguntei tentando evitar o tom irônico.

-Não. Conquistar duas amigas de verdade – Respondeu Alice em tom de óbvio.

-Alice, você esta assustando a novata – Falou uma voz calma, dela, encantadora – Ola Bella, eu sou Edward.

Passei um bom tempo encarando o belo rapaz. Acho ate que me esqueci de respirar. E pelo jeito ele havia percebido o meu estado porque lançou um devastador sorriso torto.

-Er...prazer! Falei por fim corando.

-Qual é a sua próxima aula, Bella? Perguntou Alice sorrindo.

-Biologia – respondi ainda corada.

-Oh! É com Edward, porque você não vai com ele? Perguntou a baixinha com um sorriso malicioso e divertido.

-Eu vou adorar – Comentou Edward ainda com o sorriso torto.

-Se não for incômodo – Falei e ele riu me acompanhando.

**N/a: Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic Twilight e ate agora to vendo de onde tirei coragem para postá-la.**

**Quero me desculpa com os fãs da Renée...eu também adoro ela, mas para modificar um pouco a personalidade da Bella tive que modificar o motivo da ida para Fonks. **

**Aviso que vai ser bem diferente a fic e quem gostar ou ficar um pouco curioso pode mandar um Reviews não acharei ruim...então criticas, sugestões e comentários serão muito bem vindos.**

**Beijoss  
**


	2. Um simples ato de manipulação

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 2--Um simples ato de manipulação**

-Que cara é essa? Perguntou Alice virando para encarar Rosalie.

-Huft! Você sabe muito bem que eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia do Edward se apaixonar por uma humana, ainda mais uma que cheira tão bem – Respondeu Rosalie fazendo careta – Mesmo você falando dela há meses.

-Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse cheirar tão bem e talvez isso se torne um problema para o Jasper, mas tudo vale para o Edward deixar de ser rabugento – Falou Alice em tom animado – E vai dizer que você não deve o mínimo de simpatia por ela?? Serio, se os humanos não nos temessem tanto eu mesma daria um jeitinho naquela Lauren.

-É realmente o gênio dela não é fácil – Comentou Rosalie com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto – Você acha que o Edward vai demorar quantos minutos para perceber que está sendo manipulado?

-Ele já descobriu – Respondeu Alice batendo as mãos parecendo muito feliz.

**Narrado por Edward**

Aquela maldita manipuladora. Ela já deveria ter previsto que a tal Bella teria aula de biologia e eu como cavalheiro não diria "não" para a proposta de acompanhá-la. A Alice vinha falando dela há semanas, mas muito me surpreende a Rosalie participar desse planinho idiota. Se bem que eu nunca vi uma menina tão linda quanto Bella. Ela tinha uma beleza diferente. A pele pálida entrando em contraste com o cabelo castanho escuro. Os cachos balançando ao sabor do vento trazendo ate mim o seu perfume de morango que unido ao doce cheiro do seu sangue que a tornava irresistível tanto para o meu eu predador quanto como homem.

-Você parece apreensiva – Comentei ao vê-la morder seus tentadores lábios.

-Vamos dizer que eu não comecei com o pé direito nessa escola – Falou Bella olhando para mim de canto de olhos. É...o instinto de sobrevivência dela demorou, mas finalmente deve ter mostrado o quanto eu sou perigoso – Quer dizer a Lauren é bem popular, então metade da escola deve me odiar agora.

-Você ta assim pelo que aconteceu no refeitório? Perguntei um tanto incrédulo. O fato de ser vampiro com poder de ler a mente e não poder usar meu dom com a primeira garota que me atrai em quase um século de vida chega a ser muito frustrante.

-Primeira regra para um suicídio social: maltrate a "rainha" do colégio – Respondeu Bella suspirando – Aposto que ninguém vai querer fazer amizade comigo.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca – Falei divertido vendo suas bochechas ganharem um encantador tom avermelhado que fez o mostro dentro de mim urrar.

-Desculpa Edward, eu não quis chamar você de ninguém ou...

-Calma Bella, eu só estava brincando – Falei sorrindo torto tocando na sua mão de leve, mas ao ver que ela se arrepiou lembrei da nossa diferença de temperatura me afastei.

-Você não precisa se afastar – Falou Bella me encarando. Eu me perdi na profundidade dos seus olhos. Ela sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez do meu lado e pegou na minha mão me arrastando para dentro da sala.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Essa ansiedade me mata – Reclamou Alice de cara feia, mas logo uma onda de calma invadiu o ambiente – É por esse e outros motivos que eu te amo Jasper.

O loiro sorriu de forma tímida sabendo que se pudesse corar estaria vermelho, a forma impulsiva da sua pequena bailarina ainda o pegava desprevenido.

-Sua pequena manipuladora – Sussurrou Edward – Eu nunca pensei que você se juntaria a ela, Rosalie.

-Tudo para você deixar de ser rabugento – Disse Rosalie arrancando uma barulhenta risada de Emmett.

-Vai dizer que você não gostou de passar um tempo com ela? Questionou Alice divertida.

-Não é da sua conta – Respondeu Edward emburrado.

-Edward! Gritou Alice indignada.

-Você ta apaixonado – Afirmou Jasper com um meio sorriso arrancando uma nova risada de Emmett.

-Não fale besteira, Jasper – Disse Edward irritado, mas só foi o vento prazer o aroma fascinante de Bella para si que ele virou o pescoço em uma velocidade humanamente impossível. Alice riu animada, Rosalie revirou os olhos e Emmett gargalhou novamente.

-Isso porque ele não ta apaixonado – Disse Emmett debochado.

-Bella!! Chamou Alice recebendo um olhar irritado de Edward.

-Ah! Oi Alice, Rosalie...Edward – Cumprimentou Bella com um sorriso quase tímido.

-Oh...esses são Jasper e Emmett – Apresentou Alice sorrindo e Bella os cumprimentou com um breve aceno – Você não gostaria de ir conosco para o cinema conosco?? O Edward odeia ir com nos quatro, diz que vai segurar vela...vê se pode??

-Alice – Repreendeu Edward ríspido fazendo Bella rir.

_*Para com essa cara de bobo, Edward, se não o estacionamento vai inundar com sua baba* _pensou Emmett divertido fazendo Edward desviar seu olhar de Bella.

-Infelizmente eu não posso hoje – Falou Bella e Alice a olhou decepcionada – Eu prometi ao meu pai que iria com ele visitar um velho amigo em La Push. Mas, pode ser outro dia o cinema.

-Ta certo então – Falou Alice e Bella se afastou acenando – Porque eu não pude ver o futuro dela?

-Porque em La Push é onde moram os "Lobisomens" – Respondeu Edward olhando preocupado para as costas dela.

-Não precisa ficar preocupado mano, é só uma visita a La Push com o pai – Falou Emmett entrando no volvo prata do irmão.

**Narrado por Bella**

O convite de Alice se repetia milhares de vezes na minha cabeça. Então o Edward não tinha realmente uma namorada, esse pensamento me agradou mais do que imaginado. Quer dizer é praticamente impossível não se sentir atraída por ele. Eu nem nos meus sonhos mais estranhos poderia imaginar tamanha perfeição. Maldita promessa de ir ate La Push!

-Ora, ora além de desbocada é bem atirada – Comentou Lauren aparecendo na minha frente.

-Se você não quer outro banho de suco é melhor de afastar, Lauren – Falei de forma ríspida.

-Olha aqui sua interressera, é melhor você se afastar do Edward – Mandou Lauren com sua voz irritante e só pude sorrir debochada – Ele é meu.

-Serio? Juro que não vi um aviso pintado na sua testa – Falei irônica – Se toca Lauren.

-Olha aqui garotinha, é melhor você ir se achando menos. Essa escola é minha – Afirmou Lauren e eu não consegui evitar uma gargalhada.

-Algum problema? Perguntou aquela voz musical e eu me virei para encará-lo.

-Espero que estejamos entendidas – Falou Lauren em tom decisivo saindo daqui quase correndo.

-Você escutou tudo né? Perguntei quase irritada.

-Alguma coisa – Respondeu Edward incerto e eu me virei irritada para onde estava minha caminhonete quando sua pele entrou novamente em contato com a minha. Ele segurou meu pulso com seus dedos passando lentamente pela cicatriz existente ali. É lógico que ele entenderia o seu significado. Uma única cicatriz de um corte aparentemente profundo em pleno pulso teria outra explicação além da obvia?

Mas, eu não queria ver o choque e a pena estampados nos seus orbes dourados. Então em um ato totalmente louco e desesperado e o beijei. Tudo bem que não foi aquele beijo de cinema, não passou de um encostar de lábios. Mas, eu sabia que o seu exótico sabor de menta com canela não sairia da minha mente nem tão cedo. Não era o meu primeiro beijo, se é que esse breve encostar de lábios pode ser considerado um beijo, mas posso afirmar que foi bem melhor a sensação.

Virei sem dizer nada deixando para trás um Edward aparentemente em choque. Eu acho que não era muito comum garotas lhe agarrarem. Entrei na minha caminhonete e sai do estacionamento com a velocidade mais rápida que ela conseguia. Cheguei a casa ainda pensando no meu ato impensado imaginado como eu voltaria a encará-lo na manha seguinte.

-Eu só vou tomar um banho – Avisei ao Charles passando por ele subindo as escadas. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma calça jeans com um suéter azul escuro. Desci as escadas e amaldiçoei o fato de ter que ir a nada discreta viatura do meu pai.

A viajem de carro não durou muito e logo estávamos na reserva. O Charles me apresentou ao seu amigo Bill, que por sua vez me apresentou ao Jacob.

Jacob era por falta de adjetivo melhor enorme. Tinha facilmente uns dois metros de altura. A pele bronzeada e os traços indígenas davam um charme incrível a ele. Jacob me levou para a praia e começamos a conversar tranquilamente. Era fácil se sentir a vontade na sua presença e a conversa surgia sem pressa. A voz dele era rouca e posso dizer que ate sensual, mas não como a do Edward. Mas, porque eu o estou comparando com o Edward?

Estava tão imersa nas minhas divagações que não notei a aproximação do Jacob e quando o vi já estava perigosamente perto, mas antes que ele me beijasse coloquei minha mão nos seus lábios me afastando com um leve sorriso.

-Quem sabe outro dia, Jacob – Falei levantando voltando pela trilha.

Pelo jeito eu consegui uma saída bem triunfal. Depois de algumas quedas e arranhões consegui chegar à cabana e pedi ao Charles para irmos e como já era tarde ele aceitou. O Charles fez pequenas insinuações sobre o Jacob ta afim de mim, mas eu preferi ignorar. Com o tempo o silêncio caiu novamente no carro.

Eu tirei o cinto para dormir mais confortavelmente. Porém, antes que conseguisse cochilar uma alta zoada de buzina me acordou. Uma forte luz segou os meus olhos e a partir dali eu só senti dor. Meus olhos não conseguiam mais abrir e eu já podia imaginar o que aconteceria, a dor passaria e eu iria para o inferno, mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu. A dor aumentou.

**N/a: Oii!!**

**Nossa fiquei muito feliz com o número de review, ate me assustei!! Hoho**

**Espero que esse capítulo comece a esclarecer as coisas e que vocês continuem gostando...**

**Amoraa-- **_Oii nossa que bom que você gostou do capítulo, eu sei que ele deixou algumas pontas soltas, mas espero que a partir desse você já consiga entender tudo ^^_

**Quero agradecer a quem colocou a fic em alerta ou favorita ou a minha pessoa como autora favorita ^^**

**Espero que goste desse capítulo e deixem review ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	3. Primeiro passo para a eternidade

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 3--Primeiro passo para a eternidade**

-Edward, você sabe que precisa sair para caçar né? Perguntou Alice olhando para o irmão com carinho.

-Eu queria estar aqui quando ela acordasse – Respondeu Edward olhando para o rosto contorcido de dor da menina deitada na cama.

-Edward, ela precisa ter uma pessoa neutra quando acordar – Disse Alice sentando na beirada da cama.

-E essa pessoa neutra seria você, Alice? Questionou Edward com ironia.

-É claro que sim – Respondeu a pequena bailarina com um risinho animado.

-Alice, você não consegue ser neutra em nenhuma história – Disse Edward com um sorriso torto.

-Edward, vai ser melhor para a Bella que eu a receba nessa sua nova vida – Falou Alice tentando pensar em outras coisas para que Edward não visse como ela ficaria depois da transformação.

-Ainda vai demorar muito? Perguntou Edward olhando atenciosamente para a irmã.

-Não, agora desce e diz para o Jasper não se preocupar – Mandou Alice e Edward revirou os olhos antes de sair do quarto por livre espontânea pressão.

Alice passou alguns segundos observando a garota ate ver os olhos abrindo. Vermelho e dourado se encararam como se estudassem.

-Ola Bella! Seja muito bem vinda! – Exclamou Alice sorrindo animada.

-O que aconteceu? Perguntou Bella colocando a mão na garganta – O que aconteceu com minha voz?

-Bella, você se lembra de mim? Perguntou Alice querendo confirmar as suas visões.

-Claro você é Alice Cullen – Respondeu Bella demonstrando impaciência.

-Ótimo! – Disse Alice se aproximando da recém-nascida com seus passos de bailarina – Bella, você e seu pai sofreram um grave acidente. Seu pai sobreviveu e ta no hospital, mas você estava gravemente ferida. E agora você não é mais uma humana, você é uma vampira.

-Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Perguntou Bella chocada.

-Não! Você agora tem super força, velocidade, escuta a longas distancias e está bem mais bonita – Respondeu Alice se sentando novamente na cama.

-Porque a minha garganta ta ardendo? Questionou Bella observando Alice se levantar.

-Você é uma recém-nascida e está com sede – Respondeu Alice com simplicidade observando as feições de Bella entrarem em choque – Calma, a nossa família não bebe sangue humano. Nós somos "vegetarianos" só tomamos sangue animal. Eu vou deixar você um pouco sozinha para assimilar tudo.

-Toda a sua família é composta de vampiros? Perguntou Bella antes que Alice sair do quarto.

-Sim Bella, todos são vampiros – Respondeu Alice com um sorriso malicioso no rosto saindo do quarto.

**Narrado por Edward**

-Você por acaso que me matar, Alice? Perguntou Jasper em tom irritado. Ele não ficou nada feliz com a Alice sozinha com uma recém-nascida.

-Querido, você não pode morrer – Lembrou Alice fazendo Emmett rir – A Bella está bem e como eu havia comentado com você tem um controle incrível e lembra de mim.

-Isso é bastante interressante – Comentou Carlisle mostrando o seu lado cientista.

Então ela apareceu. Como pode uma criatura ser tão linda? A pele agora mais pálida contratava perfeitamente com os cabelos castanhos escuros agora com uma cor mais intensa. Os lábios estavam mais cheios e destacados, quase um convite irrecusável para um beijo. Os olhos apesar de não estarem mais castanhos continuavam profundos. E o corpo estava destacado pela calça jeans justa e a blusa preta que ela usava.

-Ola Bella! – Cumprimentou Carlisle atraindo a atenção de Bella para ele – Eu sou Carlisle e essa é minha companheira Esme.

-É um prazer conhecê-los – Disse ela com um breve sorriso.

-Eu acho que a Alice já lhe explicou o básico – Falou Carlisle – Eu imagino que você esteja com sede então podemos conversar depois, mas você pode decidir se quer ficar na nossa família seguindo nossas regras ou fazer suas próprias escolhas.

-Eu adoraria fazer parte da família – Disse Bella mordendo o lábio inferior parecendo constrangida.

_*Edward, leve a Bella para caçar. Ela deve estar com muita sede* _pensou Carlisle se dirigindo a mim.

-Bella – Chamei com cuidando sentindo o impacto de ter aqueles olhos me encarando – É melhor a gente ir caçar.

-Caçar? Perguntou ela parecendo assustada.

-Calma, é bem fácil – Falei sorrindo de leve percebendo que apesar de agora ela ser vampira continuava sem conseguir ler a sua mente e isso era frustrante.

-Ta certo então – Falou Bella parecendo incerta e nos dois saímos para a floresta.

Ver Bella caçando foi uma experiência...er...única. A forma como ela se movia era extremamente excitante. Uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ela mexia e muito comigo.

-Ainda com sede? Perguntei observando ela se levantar.

-Acho que não – Respondeu ela sorrindo – Isso é bem estranho.

-O que? Perguntei curioso. Eu gostava de estar perto dela.

-Andar sem tropeçar – Respondeu Bella com um sorriso animado.

-Você agora bebe sangue e acha estranho não cair? Perguntei incrédulo e ela sorriu constrangida – Você é tão absurda, Bella.

-Fale-me sobre os Cullen – Pediu Bella mudando completamente de assunto.

-Não seja apresada...você terá a eternidade para saber tudo sobre todos – Falei em tom risonho.

-E se eu for curiosa demais? Questionou ela fazendo um bico que eu considerei adorável.

Eu rir, mas não respondi sua pergunta. Ela segurou meu braço usando mais força do que eu acho que ela acha que tem.

-Você não é mais frio – Comentou ela sorrindo de leve parecendo esquecer a irritação anterior.

-Pra você eu não sou mais – Falei em um sussurro que eu sabia que ela ia escutar perfeitamente.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo. Ela havia aliviado o aperto do meu braço e sem motivos sorriu.

-Deve ser difícil para você – Comentou Bella quebrando o contato visual – Digo, morar com três casais tendo uma audição boa.

-Imagine lendo pensamentos – Comentem de forma displicente.

-VOCÊ LER PENSAMENTOS? Gritou Bella assustada.

-Não precisa gritar sabia? Eu estou do seu lado – Falei irônico – Calma menina eu não consigo ler os **seus** pensamentos.

-Mais alguém sabe ler pensamentos? Perguntou ela parecendo preocupada. O que será que ela pensava tanto para ficar assim?

-Não só eu. A Alice consegue ver o futuro e o Jasper controlar as emoções ao seu redor – Respondi com um meio sorriso – Seus pensamentos estão seguros, Srta. Swan.

Ela virou para mim com um sorriso envergonhado e eu não consegui não deixar de retribuir. Essa garota era simplesmente imprevisível.

-Cadê todo mundo? Perguntou a Bella entrando em casa e notando o então silêncio.

-A Alice saiu com o Jasper, como hoje é a noite de folga do Carlisle convenceu a Esme a sair, apesar dela querer de fazer companhia – Contei com calma.

-Oh! Ainda bem que ela foi...não quero atrapalhar ninguém – Disse Bella depressa.

-Acho que a Alice a convenceu – Comentei pensando na pequena manipuladora – E o Emmett a e a Rose saíram.

-Nossa! Agora eu vejo o quanto deve ser ruim para você – Disse Bella sorrindo de forma quase triste. Então ela era filantrópica? Interressante.

-Já me acostumei. Acredite a pior parte de ser vampiro é que as noites são bem mais longas – Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto automático.

-Então Edward, posso passar a primeira noite da minha eternidade com você? Perguntou Bella me pegando de surpresa.

**N/a: Ola todo mundo!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora para postar esse capítulo, mas o que aconteceu foi que um belo dia eu estava no pc quando faltou energia ai quando eu liguei novamente o meu computador tudo tinha sumido, fotos, músicas e o capítulo da fic que já estava quase todo digitado. **

**Ayumi-- **_Nossa desculpa pela curiosidade, mas tem que deixar uma perguntinha no ar. Ai! Muito obrigada mesmo. Quanto a história da Renée foi um surto que eu tive e gostei, então acabei desenvolver a história. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue lendo e comentando._

**Purpurina-- **_Oii!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado!!_

**dany cullen-- **_Dany!!! Muito bom te ver por aqui...esse Malu deixou claro que fique minha tua lia...espero que goste dessa também ^^_

**Larissa Motoko-- **_oii!! Nossa fico feliz que tenha gostado, a Bella com mais atitude dá dando o que falar hoho mas, eu tinha que dá uma mudançinha nela hoho manda seu msn pra mim...não deu pra ver =/ e vê se não morre viu se não sua mãe me mata o.O_

**Comentários respondidos por e-mail para aqueles que têm conta.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita, alerta ou me add como autor favorito, fiquei muito feliz quando vi os e-mail.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e se gostarem não deixem de mandar um review ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	4. Amizades

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 4--Amizades**

_-Então Edward, posso passar a primeira noite da minha eternidade com você? Perguntou Bella._

**Narrado por Bella**

Era muita informação para uma pobre ex-humana assimilar. E aqui estou pedindo para o vampiro mais sexy que eu conheço, não que eu conheça muitos, para me fazer companhia. Só percebi o duplo sentido daquela frase quando eu vi um belo, e de tirar o foco, sorriso malicioso brincando nos seus lábios.

-Seu pervertido – Falei corando se pudesse me deliciando com a risada musical que ele deixou escapar.

-Você pode passar quantas noites da sua eternidade que quiser comigo – Disse Edward com um sorriso torto simplesmente perfeito – Sem segundas ou terceiras intenções.

Eu ri animada e ele segurou minha mão, fato que vez uma corrente elétrica passar por mim, e me levou para a parte de cima da casa. A gente passou por algumas portas fechadas ate ele abrir uma das portas fazendo um gesto super cavalheiro para eu entrar primeiro.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Perguntei logo depois notando a idiotice ta minha pergunta.

-Pode – Respondeu ele e eu revirei os olhos.

-Há quanto tempo você tem 17 anos? Questionei o encarando.

-Eu fui transformado em 1918 – Respondeu ele desviando o olhar.

-Fale-me sobre os Cullen, por favor, não quero cometer nenhuma garfe com pessoas que estão me acolhendo com tanto carinho – Pedi com cara de cachorro morto morrendo de frio e fome em plena tempestade.

-Ta – Resmungou o Edward fazendo uma carinha emburrada muito fofa. Será que tudo nele é perfeito?? – Bom, o Carlisle foi o primeiro, ele era filho de um pastor e estavam em plena inquisição. Ele acabou encontrando um vampiro de verdade e foi mordido. Passou pela transformação completamente sozinho e quando percebeu no que havia se transformado tentou se destruir.

-Mas, é claro que não conseguiu – Falei completamente absorvida na história.

-Não é tão fácil destruir um vampiro – Comentou Edward – Bom, ele acabou descobrindo que podia sobreviver tomando sangue animal e se tornou um médico para poder salvar vidas, e foi em um desses que ele me encontrou. Eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola então minha mãe humana antes de morrer pediu ao Carlisle que me salvasse de qualquer forma então ele me mordeu e aqui estou.

-E a Esme? Perguntei querendo saber o máximo possível sobre a minha nova família.

-Bom, ela apareceu depois de mim. A Esme tinha sofrido muito com o casamento que sua família lhe havia arranjado, e quando seu filho morreu, ela tentou se matar se jogando de um precipício. O Carlisle a encontrou e a transformou e o resto é história – Respondeu Edward parecido perdido em suas lembranças.

-E os outros? Questionei curiosa.

-Sobre eles você mesmo pode perguntar – Disse Edward com meu sorriso torto favorito.

Como? "Meu sorriso torto favorito"? Eu por acaso já estou enumerando os sorrisos que gosto de ver no rosto de mármore do Edward? Só posso ter ficado louca com a dor da transformação. Sempre imaginei que dores intensas podem deixar traumas.

-Edward, o meu pai ta bem? Perguntei de repente.

-Ele ainda ta no hospital. O Carlisle disse que uma amiga dele esta cuidando de tudo – Respondeu Edward ficando serio.

-Como vocês explicaram o sumiço do meu corpo? Perguntei ficando triste ao lembrar do meu pai, apesar do seu rosto estar embaçado nas minhas lembranças eu sabia que o amava muito.

-A perícia achou que você foi carbonizada quando o carro explodiu – Respondeu Edward um tanto relutante – Sabe é meio sádico pensar na sua morte, deixa pra fazer isso daqui a algumas décadas.

-E vai deixar de ser sádico? Perguntei rindo.

-Não, mas pelo menos as feridas já vão estar mais cicatrizadas – Respondeu Edward em tom displicente.

Mudamos de assunto. Falar de morte sendo imortal com certeza era bastante sádico. Conversar com ele era extremamente fácil. O seu jeito cavalheiro era sem duvida sedutor e gracioso. Mas, Edward Cullen ainda era uma interrogação para mim, pelo menos quando o assunto é a forma que me sinto quando estou perto dele.

-Vamos pra sala, os outros estão voltando – Disse Edward e eu sorri descendo com ele.

-Ola! Cumprimentou Alice entrando na sala arrastando o Jasper pela mão – AH! Porque você está com essa roupa?? A mesmo roupa de ontem?

-Desculpa? Eu só tinha essa – Falei preocupada e o Edward riu com sua risada cristalina do meu lado.

-Assim que eu voltar da escola eu tenho que tirar suas medidas para fazer seu novo guarda-roupa – Falou Alice parecendo decidida e o brilho que surgiu nos seus olhos dourados me assustou.

-Como? Perguntei perdida.

-Eu já estava planejando decorar o quarto dela hoje também, Alice – Falou Esme aparecendo em seguida.

-Eu não quero que vocês gastem dinheiro comigo – Falei perdida e um pouco horrorizada.

-Você vai tirar de mim o prazer de fazer seu guarda-roupa? Perguntou Alice com os olhinhos magoados.

-E o meu de ajeitar seu quarto? Perguntou Esme.

-Desista Bella, essas duas quando se juntam é impossível – Disse Carlisle entrando abraçando Esme com carinho – Agora eu percebo como quem a Alice aprender a arte de manipular.

-Só agora pai? Eu já havia percebido isso há muito tempo – Falou Emmett debochado. Eu nem havia percebido que ele tinha chegado.

-Bella, será que a gente poderia conversar? Perguntou Carlisle sempre gentil e eu sorri afirmando com a cabeça.

O Jasper nos acompanhou ate a biblioteca e eu fui contando que lembrava das minhas emoções, mas as imagens eram sem foco. Ele pareceu gostar da noticia e explicou que eu não poderia sair de casa por enquanto para não cair na tentação de tomar sangue humano.

Os outros saíram para escola e foi bem estranho ficar para trás. Mas, a Esme é uma ótima companhia. Eu nunca havia experimentado a sensação de um carinho materno e isso estava me assustando de um modo bom.

-Qual é sua cor favorita? Perguntou Esme em tom ao mesmo tempo curioso e carinhoso.

-Acho que roxo – Respondi sem ter muita certeza.

-Você se importa de ficar sozinha por uns momentinhos enquanto eu vou comprar as coisas para o seu quarto? Perguntou Esme me olhando preocupada.

-Claro que não Esme, eu fico aqui assistindo televisão – Respondi tentando parecer empolgada. Ela sorriu de forma carinhosa antes de sair.

Eu me joguei no sofá passando os canais sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Minha mente estava longe assimilando tudo que acontecia ao meu redor. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que quase morri de susto quando Jasper entrou com tudo em casa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei e minha mente traiçoeira já fazia imagens do Edward machucado. Vampiros se machucam? Espero que não...não conseguia assimilar a idéia se algo machucando o Edw...toda a minha nova família.

-Uma garota se machucou no estacionamento e começou a sangrar – Explicou Jasper amargurado e parecia um pouco envergonhado – Eu tive que sair de lá antes que eu a atacasse.

-Isso não é fato para se envergonha, Jasper, você deveria se envergonhar se tivesse perdido o controle e atacado a menina. Mas não, você pensou nas pessoas que são importantes e não o fez – Falei com simplicidade. Apesar de não ter falado praticamente nada com ele e já gostava da sua presença silenciosa.

-Você vai dá mesmo certo com o Edward – Comentou o Jasper me pegando de surpresa e me fazendo ficar nervosa – Calma, é só que ele quando não está com raiva sabe dizer a coisa certa, como você.

-Bom, brigada, eu acho – Falei meio perdida.

-Eu vou subir – Anunciou Jasper saindo da sala e menos de meio minuto depois entrou Alice, Edward, Emmett e Rosalie.

-Cadê o Jasper? Perguntou Edward.

-Você não vai brigar com ele – Falei o encarando ficando na frente da escada.

-Como? Perguntou Edward parecendo perdido.

-Ele não tem culpa de nada então eu não vou deixar você brigar com ele – Falei impetuosa.

-Eu não vou brigar com ele, Bella – Disse Edward sorrindo quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

-Oh! Então pode subir – Falei envergonhada enquanto o Emmett ria subindo junto com o Edward.

-Obrigada por ajudá-lo, Bella, eu sempre falo para ele isso, mas o Jasper acha que é porque eu o amo – Falou Alice segurando as minhas mãos com carinho.

-Sabe, eu não consegui me acostumar com esse amor que vocês parecem sentir um pelos outros – Comentei mesmo sabendo que assunto era diferente.

-É que o se apaixonar dos vampiros é algo mais intenso. Você só consegue ver aquela pessoa para ficar do seu lado – Falou Rosalie – Foi assim com todos nós.

-Como você conheceu o Emmett? Perguntei curiosa.

-Eu o encontrei muito machucado e o carreguei por quilômetros ate o Carlisle o transformar, depois foi uma sensação única – Respondeu Rosalie com um olhar perdido.

-E você Alice? Perguntei sentando novamente no sofá.

-Eu já sabia que eu ia encontrá-lo e quando o vi disse: "Você demorou muito" e ele falou "Desculpa madame" então eu peguei a mão dele e nunca mais soltei – Respondeu a pequena fada sorrindo abertamente – Você ainda terá o seu amor, Bella, eu posso ver.

-Sem contar que quando você se torna um vampiro tudo é bem mais intenso – Comentou Rosalie sentando do meu lado com um sorriso muito malicioso nos lábios.

-Como assim? Perguntei sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-Bom, quando se tem sentidos desenvolvidos você aproveita bem mais os toques, e os beijos então é simplesmente sem comparação – Respondeu Rosalie suspirando – Eu vou falar com o Emmett.

-Vamos pro meu quarto para eu poder tirar suas medidas – Disse Alice e eu aceitei sem pensar.

**Narrado por Edward**

A conversa com Jasper não durou muito e eu ainda estava impressionado como a forma que Bella o defendeu sem ao menos pensar antes de agir. Com certeza ela era filantrópica e eu gostava disto nela. Gostava mais do que eu imaginava. Ela me fascinava. Isso eu já tinha certeza. Algo nela me intrigava e eu sabia que não era apenas a sua mente silenciosa.

A noite passou calma e Alice e Esme mantiveram Bella ocupada durante toda noite decorando o quarto e provando intermináveis pares de roupas. O Jasper a muito havia desistido de jogar xadrez comigo então para total espanto da minha família eu comecei a tocar o meu piano.

-O Edward ta tocando? Pude escutar Esme perguntar lá em cima antes de descer para ver de perto o "milagre" – Não pare querido.

Eu sorri vendo a felicidade da minha mãe me recriminando por ter ficado tanto tempo sem tocar. Eu podia sentir a presença da Bella perto de mim e percebi que eu não indiferente a sua companhia.

-Edward, não esqueça do passeio de biologia – Disse Alice e eu gemi com a lembrança.

-Você também vai? Perguntou Bella olhando para Alice.

-Não, só o Edward que faz avançada – Respondeu Alice e eu fiz cara feia a fazendo rir junto com Bella e Esme.

-Vou lá me trocar – Falei me fingindo de irritando arrancando mais risadas das três.

Troquei de roupa e passei as mãos pelos cabelos os bagunçando mais ainda. Sai do quarto e quando passei pela sala a encontrei milagrosamente vazia, mas assim que sai para garagem me deparei com a Bella encostada no meu volvo.

-Você acredita em pressentimentos? Perguntou ela me encarando meio incerta.

-Se eles são dá Alice – Falei em tom risonho tentando fazê-la sorrir.

-Não faz nada idiota, por favor, prometa-me – Pediu Bella e se meu coração batesse, ele já estava disparado tamanho a intensidade com a qual ela me encarava.

-Prometo Srta. Cullen – Falei usando pela primeira vez o seu novo sobrenome. Ela me abraçou sem dizer mais nada e foi para dentro enquanto eu ia para o tal passeio.

**Narrado por Bella**

-Odeio quando a Rosalie briga com o Emmett – Comentou Alice sentando do meu lado no sofá.

-E eles brigaram? Perguntei a olhando surpresa.

-Você estava em que mundo para não escutar os gritos? Perguntou Alice e só então percebi que eu estava tão concentrada pensando no Edward que não escutei nada.

-E eles brigaram por quê? Perguntei tentando desviar sua atenção.

-Nem sei direito, só sei que o Emmett arrastou o Jasper para Port Angeles para afogar as magoas e a Rosalie ta destruindo tudo o quanto – Resmungou Alice então eu percebi que ela tava com raiva por ser privada da companhia do Jasper.

-Vampiros ficam bêbados? Perguntei lembrando do "afogar as magoas"

-Claro que não...

Mas, ela não completou a frase. Seus olhos ficaram sem foco e poucos segundos depois as suas feições adquiriam um ar de temor.

-O futuro do Edward sumiu – Anunciou ela em tom assustado e temeroso e então o meu mundo simplesmente parou.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Dessa vez terminei cedo o capítulo ^^**

**Nossa to cada capítulo mais surpresa e feliz com o número dos comentários, nunca tinha recebido tantos ^^**

**Larissa Motoko-- **_Oi querida!! Nem demorei muito né? Dessa vez eu consegui digitar bem rápido. Eu tentei fazer a fic de um modo mais diferente possível, mas claro sem perder demais a essência, menos no caso da Bella é claro. Auhauhauau pois não é a Bella também tem o direito de ser vampira, e não só o Edward. Eu imaginei que essa última pergunta ia mexer com a imaginação das leitoras, espero que não fique decepcionada com o que aconteceu. Olha o msn é: __lua___ pode add se quiser. _

**Alice-- **_Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, to fazendo ela com muito carinho ^^ e olha dessa vez eu atualizei bem rápido._

**Xing- chan-- **_Uma leitora da HPBF?? Nossa fico feliz que tenha me encontrado por aqui e seja muito bem vinda aqui também. Hauhauahua você já sabe como eu sou meio louca então já deve ta esperando mil e uma coisas, mas espero que tenha gostado do momento deles. Espero que goste desse capítulo também._

**ThaisGabriela-- **_hauhauahuahua eu sabia que essa frase ia mexer com a imaginação das leitoras hoho fico feliz que tenha gostado._

**Mandy Amorim Cullen-- **_Seja bem vinda!! ^^ ahuahuahu essa frase deu o que falar, mas espero que continue gostado._

**Bom, os outros comentários forem respondidos por e-mail. Quero como sempre agradecer aqueles que add a fic a favorito, alerta, autor favorito e ficaria mais feliz ainda se todos mandassem um review nem que seja com um simples "posta mais".**

**Agora vou me despedindo e espero que comentem muito ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo.**


	5. Quando tudo muda

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 5--Quando tudo muda**

**Narrado por Bella**

-Como assim o destino do Edward sumiu? – Perguntei sentindo um no se formando na minha garganta e mesmo sabendo que não poderia chorar a vontade era a mesma.

-O acordo – Sussurrou Alice e eu não entendi – Rosalie!!

Rosalie não pareceu nem um pouco feliz em ser interrompida no seu surto pós-briga, mas assim que viu a face aflita de Alice preferiu não fazer nada.

-Rosalie o destino do Edward sumiu, eu quero que você vá atrás dos meninos enquanto tenta falar com o Carlisle e a Esme. Eu vou seguir sua trilha e deixo um pra vocês seguirem – Explicou Alice e pelo jeito a Rosalie entendeu porque saiu sem dizer mais nada.

-Você não vai sozinha, Alice, eu vou com você - Falei preocupada mordendo os lábios com força.

-Bella, pode ser perigoso - Disse Alice de forma incerta.

-Se fosse o Jasper que tivesse em perigo você ficaria em casa esperando noticias? - Perguntei ficando nervosa e pelo jeito o meu argumento foi valido porque ela confirmou com a cabeça e nós duas começamos a sair correndo seguindo o rastro do Edward que de repente sumiu dando lugar ao cheiro ruim que me fez torcer o nariz.

-Merda, foram mesmo os lobos - Sussurrou Alice, mas graças a minha super audição consegui escutar.

-Alice, que história é essa de lobos e trato? - Perguntei perdendo a paciência, porém sem deixar de correr.

-A uma tribo aqui perto aonde alguns vieram dos lobos que são inimigos naturais dos vampiros - Começou Alice após um suspiro de rendição - Há muito tempo o Carlisle fez um trato de convivência, que agora foi quebrado. A gente não podia transformar ninguém e te transformamos.

-Então a culpa é minha - Falei sentindo meus olhos marejaram mesmo sabendo que nenhuma lágrima iria sair.

-É claro que não. A gente sabia do trato e mesmo assim te transformamos, todos sabiam dos riscos e todos nós concordamos - Cortou Alice me olhando com carinho.

Nós nos calamos e subimos na árvore mais próxima. Não muito longe podíamos ver o Edward em posição de ataque cercado por imensos lobos que me assustaram só de escutar os rosnados. Eu respirei fundo sabendo o que estava em jogo e me vestindo de uma coragem que nem eu sabia que tinha pulei junto com a Alice ficando entre o Edward e os lobos. Pela minha visão periférica eu podia ver que o Edward tinha adquirido um corte no pescoço e outro no abdômen. **[N/a: Gente, eu realmente não sabia se Lobisomens podiam machucar vampiros, mas ai como eles são inimigos naturais deduzi que sim, mas se não me desculpem]**

-Doze contra um? Uma diferença meio injusta não acha? - Falei irônica ficando em posição de ataque rosnando.

**Narrado por Edward**

_*Olhos vermelhos? Deve ser essa a causadora de tudo*_ pensou o lobo negro que aparentemente era o líder. Eu podia sentir os olhos da Bella me medindo cautelosamente.

_*Meu Deus!! Será possível?? É a Bella*_ gritou um lobo cinza em pensamentos e na sua mente apareceu à imagem da Bella ainda humana junto à cena dele ainda humano tentando beijá-la. Uma raiva quase incontrolável tomou conta de mim.

-Edward, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Carlisle chegando junto ao resto da minha família - Uma tentativa de emboscada não foi muito gentil da parte de vocês.

_*Vocês quebraram o pacto*_ pensou o líder rosnando para o Carlisle.

-Ele disse que nós quebramos o pacto - Falei ficando na minha posição normal e segurando o braço de Bella para que ela ficasse também.

-Acho que nós devemos conversa não acham? - Perguntou o Carlisle como bom diplomata - Dois nossos com dois de vocês.

_*A gente escolhe qual de vocês fica*_ pensou o líder e eu quase já podia imaginar quem seria.

-Eles querem escolher quem de nós fica com você, Carlisle - Falei tentando esconder a minha irritação.

-Eu acho que é justo - Disse Carlisle me pedindo desculpas mentalmente.

_*Então queremos a de olhos vermelhos*_ pensou o líder e eu me controlei para não rosnar ou demonstrar alguma coisa.

-Eles querem que você fique, Bella - Informei e ela me olhou assustada.

-Tu-tudo bem - Falou Bella respirando fundo.

-Controle-se - Pediu Alice e o resto de nós nos afastando o suficiente para continuar escutando.

-Como eles pegaram você? - Perguntou Emmett sussurrando.

-Cercaram o meu carro. Tinha humanos se aproximando então tive que segui-los, deixar minha identidade ser descoberta não seria muito inteligente - Respondi passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos em estado de nervos.

-E como eles notaram o seu poder? - Perguntou Jasper.

-Acho que quando eu comecei a responder os seus pensamentos - Respondi e todos nós prendemos as nossas respirações quando as conversas começaram do outro lado.

**Narrado por Bella**

Quando a Alice e a Rose comentam que quando você se torna um vampiro tudo é mais intenso eu acho que elas esqueceram de dizer que as emoções também ficavam assim. Quando eu notei os machucados do Edward um medo misturado com revolta e raiva tomou conta de mim. Porque ele simplesmente não cumpriu a promessa que havia feito pra mim? Porque ele havia se medido entre esses lobos? Porque eles queriam justamente a minha pessoa para acompanhar o Carlisle? Tava tão assim na cara que eu era a mais fraca entre os Cullen's?

-Calma Bella tudo vai acabar bem - Falou o Carlisle em um tom paternal muito bem vindo nesse momento.

-Eu espero mesmo que sim - Disse em com um mínimo sorriso no rosto olhando na direção em que o Edward estava. Mas, a minha atenção foi desviada. Da floresta saíram dois homens um vinha mais a frente mostrando que era o líder, mas foi o outro que chamou minha atenção. Tentei forçar a minha mente atrás de um nome ou uma lembrança humana e agradeci mentalmente a Deus por conseguir.

-Ora, ora Jacob, não é que nos vimos novamente - Comentei com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto. Eu não seria boazinha com eles. Os lobos poderiam ate me considerar fraca, porém eles não sabem o que uma mulher é capaz de fazer quando está com raiva. E eu estava com muita raiva.

-Então você é mesmo a Bella? - Perguntou ele me olhando assustado e...admirado?

-Sim Jacob, eu sou Bella Swan em uma versão mais...pálida - Respondi com um sorrisinho e ele me olhou meio perdido.

-Vocês romperam o pacto - Acusou o líder olhando diretamente para o Carlisle.

-Eles salvaram a minha vida - Falei atraindo sua atenção a mim.

-Eu não acho que você fosse se importar em morrer já que tentou se matar antes - Acusou o líder apontando o dedo para mim. Exatamente como as minhas lembranças. Mexendo justamente com o meu ponto fraco.

-E já tenho um lugar no inferno reservado para mim? - Perguntei em tom irônico escondendo a minha magoa - Você não me conhece, nunca me conheceu e o mais próximo disse são o relato de um pai que eu só vi umas quatro vezes durante a minha adolescência então não tente me julgar e adivinhar as minhas escolhas. Não tente parecer ético, porque você atacou sem nenhum aviso previu com a pequena diferença de doze contra um, então se eu for te julgar pelo que eu vi de você então eu acho que você não passa de um covarde idiota que teve a sorte de nascer peludo.

-Sua vadia - Xingou o líder levantando a mão para me bater.

-Eu pensei que isso fosse apenas uma conversa amistosa, Sr. Líder - Falei o encarando sem medo e podia sentir ao meu lado que Carlisle se controlava para não rir.

-Você realmente não tem noção do perigo não é garota? - Perguntou o líder me encarando com raiva.

-Você a ofendeu e ela só respondeu - Disse Carlisle - Os chefes da sua tribo sabem que eu sou a favor de resolver os nossos problemas através do dialogo, mas não achei nada honesto da sua parte atacar o meu filho enquanto ele estava sozinho e ainda por cima com uma diferença tão grande e como se não bastasse você ainda chamou a Bella com termos pejorativos que não acho nem um pouco agradável. Então percebo que com o senhor a conversa é praticamente impossível. Por essas e outras razões peço para me reunir com seus anciões antes que a guerra seja realmente feita.

-Eu acho justo, Sam - Falou o Jacob.

-Nós conversaremos com os nossos lideres anciões antes e entraremos em contato - Falou o tal Sam de forma bastante relutante.

-Espero que vocês sejam bem mais sutis - Disse quando eles já estavam relativamente longe, mas acho que escutaram já que escutei um rosnado.

-Você foi ótima, Bella - Disse Alice saltitando ao meu lado e eu não consegui não rir.

-Nós conseguimos mais tempo e isso é ótimo - Comentou o Carlisle sorrindo para mim.

Eu podia sentir por trás do clima amistoso que eles estavam curiosos para saber que história era aquela de eu querer me matar, mas eu não estava preparada para contar. Começamos a correr enquanto o Edward estava fora de vista, pelo que o Jasper me disse ele havia ido pegar o seu carro que estava no meio da rua. Ah! Eu tava com muita raiva dele. Raiva mesmo.

-Hutf...nem me fale dele, Jasper - Mandei subindo para meu quarto sem falar nada.

**Narrado por Edward**

Estacionei meu carro na nossa garagem sem demora. Os meus cortes estavam ardendo, mas preferi fingir que eles não existiam. Mesmo tendo perdido parte da conversa entre o Carlisle e o líder e já sabia que dos anciões, do fato da Bella ter tentando se matar e que ela irritada era um verdadeiro perigo.

_*Se eu fosse você ia falar com Bella. Ela por algum motivo ta muito irritada com você*_ me avisou o Jasper em pensamento e eu confirmei com a cabeça.

Eu respirei fundo. Subi lentamente as escadas se ela realmente estava irritada eu não sabia o que esperar. Passei por todas as portas ate chegar ao seu. Eu sabia que ela estava ciente da minha presença, mas mesmo assim eu bati na porta.

-Você não deveria ter ido - Falei entrando lá e parando por um segundo para admirar a decoração branca e roxa do quarto.

-Desculpe Senhor Eu não consigo cumprir uma porcaria de uma promessa - Respondeu Bella extremamente irritada.

-Eu não tive tempo nem de pensar eu já estava cercado - Falei tentando me defender.

-Oh você não teria tempo de correr para cá onde teria ajuda? - Perguntou ela irônica. Oh mulher difícil de lidar.

-Você conhecia bem um dos lobos né? - Perguntei me irritando atacando em vez de me defender.

-O que? - Perguntou Bella me olhando perdida na conversa. São exatamente nesses momentos que eu imploraria por um breve momento na sua mente.

-Jacob Black te lembra alguma coisa. Algo como te beijar no mesmo dia que a gente se conheceu? - Perguntei sarcasticamente. Ela pareceu perdida em lembranças e logo depois me olhou indignada respirando rapidamente.

-Seu idiota! Sabe por que eu não deixei que ele encostasse-se a mim? Porque eu estava pensando em você comparado você com ele - Falou Bella arregalando os olhos ofegando - Sabe por que hoje eu insisti para ir para lá hoje? Porque eu estava tão preocupada com você que eu nem consegui pensar...

Eu a abracei com força e ela começou a soluçar. Mesmo sabendo que nenhuma lágrima desceria eu me angustiava em vê-la assim ainda mais por minha causa. Eu comecei a acariciar os seus cabelos com carinho.

-Desculpa, desculpa - Pedi sentindo uma angustia. Eu não sabia que relação eu tinha com a Bella, mas tinha certeza que era algo muito forte.

-Ta doendo? - Perguntou ela depois de ter se acalmado passando a mão delicadamente pelo corte do meu pescoço.

-Só ardendo um pouco - Respondi perdido nos seus olhos vermelhos,

-Ei vocês - Chamou Rosalie sorrindo maliciosa ao ver nossa proximidade _*Opa! Desculpa interromper*_ pensou a loira - O Carlisle quer todo mundo lá em baixo.

A Bella me encarou novamente sorrindo como se dissesse que eu estava perdoado. Eu retribuir o sorriso e nos descemos encontrando todos sentados nos sofás.

-As quantas andam os planos? - Perguntei sentando junto a Bella no único sofá que havia sobrado.

-Nós temos que pensar o que vamos fazer se a conversa com os anciões não der certo - Falou Carlisle olhando atentamente para cada um - Sair de Forks é uma opção.

-Ah não, Carlisle, eu e o Emmett estamos quase se formando e seria muito estranho se a gente saísse no meio do ano da escola - Argumentou Rosalie e em parte eu concordava com ela.

-Fugir nunca é uma boa opção - Disse Emmett emburrado revirando os olhos.

-Vocês lembram do Josh? - Perguntou Alice de repente.

-Aquele que a Kate namorou por um tempo? - Perguntou Jasper a olhando curioso.

-Sim. Diferente do que a gente pensava, ele continua sendo vegetariano - Comentou Alice e antes que ela falasse, eu já podia o ver chegando e encarei ela surpreso.

-Quem é Kate? - Questionou Bella parecendo perdida.

-A Kate faz parte de um clã próximo ao nosso que também é vegetariano - Respondeu Carlisle.

-Mas o que tem o Josh? - Perguntou Emmett impaciente como sempre.

-Ele está chegando aqui para uma visita e eu acho que ele vai nos ajudar muito nessa história - Respondeu Alice. _*Se eu fosse você resolvia sua história estranha com a Bella. Vai que ele é um concorrente hein?*_ pensou a Alice com um sorrisinho extremamente irritante.

**Narrado por Bella**

-Nós temos que pensar o que dizer aos anciões - Comentou Esme parecendo pensativa.

-A Bella tem que ir junto, ela foi incrível hoje - Falou Emmett gargalhando em seguida e o Carlisle e o Edward me olharam preocupados e eu não precisava ler mente para saber o que se passava nas suas cabeças.

-Olha eu quero deixar claro que eu não tentei me matar - Falei rápido deixando a magoa que eu sentia da história transbordar em minha voz.

-Querida, você não precisa falar de uma coisa que te faça mal - Disse Esme em tom materno me olhando com carinho.

-Não, eu acho que é meio necessário eu falar - Disse olhando para o chão ate sentir a mão do Edward apertando a minha eu levantei o rosto para encará-lo e ele sorriu encorajador - Bom, eu e a minha mãe nunca nos entendemos. Ela sempre me considerou em estorvo e só pediu a minha guarda para magoar meu pai. Quando eu tinha uns treze anos ela arrumou um novo namorado. Ele tentou...me estuprar, mas eu cortei sua mão com um facão, isso vez com que ele ficasse com muita raiva de mim e ele me espancou. Uma vizinha escutou gritos e chamou a policia. A minha mãe disse que eu havia caído da escada e como eu sempre fui muito desastrada não questionaram. Eu acordei e ameacei contar toda a verdade, minha mãe aproveitando que eu tava meio dopada pelos analgésicos pegou uma gilete e cortou os meus pulsos. Quem iria acreditar em um adolescente com problemas e ainda mais suicida?

-Oh querida! - Disse Esme e em um piscar de olhos eu me vi abraçada sendo abraçada pelas três mulheres da casa de forma apertada.

-Você não precisa mais lembrar, agora você tem uma nova vida - Disse Alice sorrindo para mim.

-Brigada a todos vocês - Falei sorrindo.

Depois disso eu me desliguei da conversa. Não demorou muito para o Carlisle liberar a gente e logo a Rosalie e o Emmett saíram para comemorar a reconciliação deles e a Esme e o Carlisle tiveram que ir para um jantar beneficente do hospital e a Alice me arrastou para o meu quarto.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa para você - Falou ela praticamente pulando de alegria segurando as portas duplas que havia dentro do quarto - Preparada?

Eu olhei para ela meio perdida, mas confirmei e ela abriu as portas. E eu descobri que eu não estava preparada para aquilo. O closet era simplesmente imenso e completamente lotado de roupas de todas as formas e aparentemente muito caras.

-Alice...

-Eu sei que é perfeito. Você gostou não gostou? - Perguntou Alice com os olhinhos brilhando e eu não consegui não dizer sim - Eu sabia que você ia gostar, mas depois eu te dou umas dicas de moda agora o Jasper vai me levar para o cinema.

-Bom filme querida - Desejei a vendo sair. Tomei banho por habito e fui atrás de uma roupa. Depois de muito tempo procurando coloquei um short de pijamas, que eu não sei por que a Alice colocou aqui e uma regata azul-escuro.

-Você não vai acreditar - Falei abrindo a porta do quarto do Edward na toda e quase caiu com a visão que eu tive. O Edward só de calça moletom e meu Deus isso sim é que é um homem. Ele não era extremamente forte como o Emmett, mas cada músculo dele era bem definido e eu acho que eu estava babando.

-Você ta bem, Bella? - Perguntou Edward me olhando de forma divertida.

-To - Respondi olhando ainda meio perdida olhando para ele abobada.

-Eu vou colocar uma blusa para a gente poder conversar - Disse o Edward se dirigindo para o seu guarda-roupa.

-NÃO - Gritei e quando o Edward me encarou eu notei minha burrada - Quer dizer não precisa se incomodar, eu quero que você se sinta a vontade.

-Ta tudo bem Bella - Falou o Edward e para a minha total tristeza ele vestiu uma blusa casual branca com as mangas curtas - Mas então o que é que eu não vou acreditar?

-Ahn? Ah! A Alice me deu um guarda-roupa lotado de roupas caras - Respondi me sentado na sua cama ainda um pouco atordoada.

-Você se acostuma com o tempo - Falou o Edward rindo se deitando do meu lado.

-Ela disse que depois vai me dar algumas dicas de moda - Falei gemendo de medo imaginando o que aquela pequena manipuladora era capaz - A Lice me dá medo.

Eu deitei colocando sua mão na minha e começamos a conversar evitando falar do ataque ou de lobos. Eu ria enquanto ele contava fatos constrangedores da vida de vampiro e já eram umas cinco horas quando o silencio prevaleceu no quarto.

-Sabe, ser vampira é mais difícil do que eu imaginava - Comentei sorrindo ao notar que ele acariciava com o dedão a parte de cima da minha mão.

-Por quê? - Perguntou Edward me olhando com curiosidade.

-Sei lá, tudo é tão mais intenso - Respondi virando o rosto para encarar os seus olhos dourados - Os sentimentos parecem estarem multiplicados por mil.

-As sensações também - Avisou o Edward passando a mão lentamente pelo meu rosto - Quer tentar?

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso. De onde eu criei coragem para perguntar isso? Praticamente eu perguntei se ela queria me beijar. E se ela recusasse? Como eu a encararia de novo?

-Quero - Responder Bella me encarando profundamente.

Eu sorri para ela e me sentei na cama e ela me imitou. Eu passei a mão lentamente pelo seu rosto decorando cada traço. Fui me aproximando lentamente sentindo os efeitos que a sua respiração descompassada faziam quando atingiam a minha face. Toquei meus lábios nos seus com uma calma que eu estava longe de sentir. Passei minha língua lentamente nos seus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. A Bella suspirou profundamente antes de entreabrir os lábios para permitir a passagem da minha língua e foi nesse momento que o meu mundo parou. Uma corrente elétrica que eu nunca tinha sentido passou pelo meu corpo enquanto o beijo perdia a calma e se tornava urgente. Eu a queria bem mais do que podia imaginar.

Ela acariciava minha nuca com suas mãos pequenas antes de uma subir para o meu cabelo onde ela puxou com um pouco de força. A minha mão que ate então estava parada na sua cintura antes de procurar uma brecha na sua blusa para tocar na sua pele macia. Bella se mexeu ate ficar de joelho para melhor a sua posição durante o beijo e eu mordi delicadamente o seu lábio inferior. Nós fomos nos separando sem pressa entre selinhos e mais algumas mordidas nos lábios.

-Isso foi... - Tentou falar Bella com a respiração acelerada.

-Bom? - Perguntei tentando perceber se ela havia gostado tanto quanto eu do beijo.

-Bem mais que bom - Respondeu Bella se aproximando novamente e minha mão já estava na sua cintura a puxando mais para mim, mas o barulho de alguém chegando à parte de baixo da casa nos fez nos afastar.

-É melhor a gente descer, o Josh ta chegando - Avisei olhando lentamente para os seus lábios cheios.

-Ta - Falou Bella antes de me dar um selinho demorado - Eu só vou colocar uma calça.

Eu a observei sair amaldiçoando o fato do Josh chegar justamente agora. Levantei passando as mãos pelos cabelos e desci as escadas aparentando calma, mesmo sabendo que Jasper saberia que eu estava longe te estar assim.

-Ola Josh - Cumprimentei o vampiro de cabelos loiros em estilo surfista caindo nos olhos dourados característicos dos vegetarianos.

-Há quanto tempo, Edward - Falou Josh apertando a minha mão, mas os seus olhos estavam na escada lugar por onde Bella descia_. *Que vampira mais linda. Finalmente um bom motivo para passar um tempo aqui em Forks*_ pensou o Josh e rosnei baixo rodeando a cintura da Bella com meu braço assim que ela parou do meu lado. Ela me olhou surpresa, mas logo depois sorriu.

-Prazer Josh, eu sou a Bella - Apresentou-se Bella sorrindo envergonhada para o vampiro.

-Prazer Bella - Disse Josh com um sorrisinho irritante. _*Desculpe-me Edward, mas a sua vampira é linda*_ pensou Josh e acho que a minha cara estava muito feia já que os meus irmãos me alertavam mentalmente e a Bella apertou minha mão com força.

-Eu sei bem disso - Respondi ao Josh e todos nos olhavam preocupados.

-Bom, eu to precisando caçar - Anunciou o recém-chegado - Você bem que poderia me acompanhar, Bella.

-Claro, eu e o Edward estamos há um bom tempo sem caçar - Respondeu Bella sorrindo e logo em seguida olhando para mim - Vamos?

-Como você quiser Bella - Respondi respirando fundo por habito. Essa seria uma longa caça.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Milhões de desculpas pela demora para esse capítulo sair, mas é que eu tava meio que em crise existencial tento que decidir qual faculdade fazer...quem já passou por isso sabe o quanto é ruim então era só isso que tava na minha cabeça só depois que eu tomei uma decisão que comecei a escrever esse capítulo que foi cheio de novidades não?**

**Ayumi-- **_Ola de novo querida!! Nossa fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e que não consiga parar de ler hoho espero que goste desse também._

**Larissa Motoko-- **_Oi!! Acho que dessa vez eu consegui de add hauuahua se aparecer uma lua pode aceitar no seu msn ^^ O Edward é uma verdadeira tentação e pobre coração parado da Bella não agüenta. Fico feliz que você goste da forma que eles estão se envolvendo e nesse capítulo eu dei uma boa aprofundada na relação deles, espero que goste._

**Diana-- **_Oi!! Demorei um pouco, mas já ta atualizada a fic *-*_

**lally swan-- **_Ola!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também._

**dany cullen-- **_huahauhauhau adoro parar nos momentos críticos. Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^_

**Bom, todos os outros comentários foram respondidos por e-mail e espero mesmo não ter esquecido ninguém se eu tiver feito isso, por favor, me avise ta?**

**Quero agradecer a todos os comentários me deixaram muito feliz nesse momento confuso da minha vida e obrigada também a todos que colocaram a fic em alerta e favoritos. **

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	6. Talvez

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 6--Talvez**

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu ainda estava meio perdida em pensamentos e só escutei o Edward dizendo que ia se trocar antes da caçada quando senti sua mão saindo da minha cintura. Um desconforto um tanto estranho se fez presente em mim e foi nesse exato momento que eu me toquei que o maior medo da minha vida estava lá concreto. Eu estava completamente apaixonada pelo Edward.

De longe eu podia escutar alguém me chamando, mas essa nova descoberta me deixou em choque. E agora? Tudo bem ele tinha pedido para me beijar e a gente se beijou, mas e se para ele tudo não tiver passado de um simples beijo? E se ele me achasse uma vampira sem graça? E desde quando minha auto-estima era tão baixa?

-Bella! – Escutei a voz dele me chamar e pisquei umas três vezes para seus olhos cor de ônix entrarem em foco – Você está bem?

-Eu? – Perguntei estupidamente escutando o Emmett gargalhar – To, eu to bem.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntou Josh me fazendo parar de encarar o Edward.

-Tenho. Vamos caçar então? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto e os dois assentiram e saímos em seguida.

Começamos a correr em silêncio. De canto de olho eu continuava a olhar para o Edward, que estava com uma expressão seria, ate mesmo raivosa. E foi ai que as duvidas voltaram a minha mente. Será que ele havia se arrependido de ter me beijado?

-Edward – Chamei aproveitando que o Josh parecia entretido caçando um cervo – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta estranho.

-Não aconteceu nada, Bella – Respondeu Edward com uma voz tensa diferente do normal.

-Foi pelo aconteceu antes? Você ta arrependido ou algo assim? – Perguntei em um surto de coragem olhando para baixo.

-Você é tão absurda, Bella – Falou Edward tocando no meu queixo o levantando para que eu o encarasse – Eu nunca vou me arrepender do que aconteceu.

Eu me perdi nos seus olhos e só acordei quando ele se inclinou para me dar um selinho. Eu consegui abrir um sorriso antes que o cheiro de sangue animal me lembrasse da minha sede.

**Narrado por Josh**

Realmente ver a Bella caçando era uma experiência no mínimo prazerosa. Infelizmente eu não tive muito tempo para conversar, já que como ela era recém-nascida tinha muita sede...sem contar que quanto mais o Edward lia os meus pensamentos mais vontade ele tinha de me matar.

Nesse exato momento Bella lutava com um urso e antes de conseguir cravar suas presas no pescoço as garras do animal rasgaram a sua blusa permitindo que eu visse parte dos seus seios cobertos por um sutiã preto e sua barriga branca e bela. Percebendo sua situação ela baixou o rosto envergonhada cobrindo o seu corpo desnudo com suas pequenas mãos.

Eu sorri malicioso apreciando a cena, mas o Edward como um eterno cavalheiro e perfeito estraga prazeres tirou sua blusa colocando nos ombros da vampira. E foi então que finalmente notei algo que ate então fingia não perceber. Bella percorria com os olhos o abdômen agora descoberto do Edward. Seus olhos subiam tão lentamente que chegava a ser torturante. Demorou ate que eles começassem a se encarar e era um olhar tão intenso que eu me senti como um intruso naquele momento. Em momento algum eles se tocaram com as mãos, mas com olhos era como se estivessem fazendo as mais intimas caricias e eu fiquei paralisado com a intensidade de sentimentos. _*Você realmente tem sorte, Edward, ela já é completamente sua* _pensei admitindo a minha derrota. Eu nunca fui bobo ao ponto de entrar em uma batalha já perdida.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu olhei espantado para a direção do Josh que me mandou um leve sorriso. Eu só confirmei com há cabeça um pouco constrangido.

-Eu acho que já podemos voltar, né? – Perguntou Bella parecendo envergonhada.

-Claro – Respondeu Josh e Bella olhou para baixo antes de começar a andar do meu lado. O silêncio entre nós era uma mistura de constrangido com conspiratório. Mas, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um cheiro que para mim nunca seria agradável.

-Bella – Chamou Jacob Black aparecendo na nossa frente junto a mais dois rapazes.

_*Como ela conseguiu ficar ainda mais atraente?* _questionava-se o Black e eu fazia força para não rosnar.

_*Pelo jeito você tem um concorrente* _provocou Josh sem saber da gravidade da situação que a nossa família estava envolvida.

_*Eles transformaram mais um?* _pensava um dos lobos nos olhando com desconfiança.

-Ola Jacob! Pelo jeito aprenderam a ser mais sutis – Disse Bella com um sorriso meio irônico no rosto. Eu sabia que ela ainda sentia raiva dos lobos pela emboscada.

-Pois é – Respondeu Jacob olhando atentamente para o contorno dos lábios dela sem ter escutado uma palavra que ela falou. E a minha raiva já estava extrapolando.

-Vocês transformaram mais um – Acusou o lobo falando em voz alta o que antes havia pensado.

-Ei rapaz. Olha o respeito que eu tenho idade para ser no mínimo o seu pai – Falou Josh se divertindo com a situação. _*Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui* _completou ele mentalmente e eu confirmei com a cabeça.

-A final, o que vocês querem aqui? – Perguntei já perdendo a minha paciência com as imagens que apareceram na mente do Jacob.

-Os anciões aceitaram conversar. Vai ser onde nos encontramos da última vez daqui a três dias a meia-noite – Respondeu Jacob olhando para Bella.

-Então combinado – Falou Bella depois de uma troca de olhares comigo.

Mas, o Jacob não se moveu. Ele continuava a olhar para Bella com mil e uma fantasias passando por sua mente e a minha raiva só crescia.

-Já que deram o recado podem sair – Falei com a voz controlada, mas pelo modo que Josh gargalhava mentalmente a raiva deve ter sido clara naquela palavra.

O Jacob olhou para mim com raiva antes de seguir com o seu caminho. E a Bella começou a explicar o que havia acontecido e assim como o Emmett o Josh já estava bem animado para que pudesse entrar em uma boa briga.

Assim que chegamos a casa, eu informei a todos o aviso dos lobos e a Alice puxou Bella dizendo que hoje era a noite das meninas e que todos os outros deveriam sumir. Lógico que o Jasper não era louco o suficiente para não fazer isso e nos arrastou para Port Angeles.

**Narrado por Bella**

-Pode ir contando tudo – Mandou Alice assim que chegamos ao seu quarto. A cara que ela fazia era de pura curiosidade enquanto Rose parecia estar prendendo o riso.

-Sobre o que? – Perguntei esquecendo momentaneamente que a Alice via o futuro.

-O beijo é claro – Exclamou Alice revirando os olhos – Eu disse que deixar vocês sozinhos ia fazer bem.

-Então tudo era um planinho seu?? – Questionei abismada.

-A Esme ta quase surtando achando que você ta achando que ela ta te abandonando – Comentou Rose sentando ao meu lado – Você ta feliz?

-Eu nunca imaginei ser capaz de sentir isso por alguém. E eu to tão feliz que parece que a qualquer momento eu vou acordar e perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho – Falei provavelmente com um sorriso bobo e olhos brilhando.

-Ai eu fico tão feliz vendo vocês juntos – Comentou Alice pulando de alegremente.

-Vocês sabem por que ele tava tão irritado hoje? – Perguntei curiosa, se não era de arrependimento...

-Ele tava com ciúme – Respondeu Rose rindo e eu sabia que se eu fosse humana eu já teria corado e muito.

Eu fui as nuvens com aquela informação e eu sorri dizendo que iria me trocar. Tirei a blusa do Edward com cuidado a cheirando em seguida apreciando o seu perfume e sorrindo abertamente em seguida. Entrei no banheiro tomando um banho bastante relaxante de banheira. Acho que vampiros não precisam tomas banho já que não suam nem nada, mas era uma coisa humana que eu gostava para me acalmar.

Saí do banheiro enxugando os cabelos com a toalha. Entrei no meu imenso closet e dessa vez optei um vestidinho soltinho florido e uma rasteirinha delicada.

-Ate que fim você usou um vestido – Disse Alice e eu ri secando o meu cabelo.

-Chata – Falei mostrando a língua e ela riu.

-Os meninos tão em casa – Avisou ela e eu acho que se meu coração ainda batesse ele estaria disparado.

-O Edward ta lá embaixo? – Perguntei terminando de pentear os meus cabelos.

-No quarto – Respondeu Alice rindo e eu saí para falar com ele.

Bati na porta por pura educação escutando um "entra" de dentro e abri a porta devagar entrando em seguida. Ele estava deitado na sua cama me observando com carinho.

-O que você acha de darmos uma volta? Tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar – Perguntou o Edward se sentando ainda me encarando.

-É claro que eu quero sair com você – Respondi sorrindo abertamente.

Ele sorriu caminhando ate mim pegando minha mão e nos encaminhando ate a janela pela qual ele pulou e eu acompanhei. Nós corríamos pela floresta e cada minuto eu ficava mais curiosa. Foi então que ele parou. E o lugar era incrivelmente mágico. Era uma clareira brevemente iluminada pelo sol toda coberta por flores que emanavam um aroma simplesmente incrível.

-Aqui é tão lindo! – Falei meio abobada.

-Eu achei que você ia gostar – Disse Edward "entrando" na clareira e assim que a luz do sol entrou em contato com sua pele ele começou a brilhar – Surpresa?

-Muito – Respondi sorrindo encantada abraçando suas costas acariciando levemente o seu abdômen.

-Assim você me mata – Comentou Edward eu ri beijando o seu pescoço.

**Narrado por Edward**

A Bella continuava a dar beijos estalados no meu pescoço me fazendo ficar arrepiado. Eu podia a sentir acariciando o meu abdômen e o seu cheiro de morango entrava no meu nariz me entorpecendo. Ela mexia com todos os meus sentindo. O tato ao me tocar, o olfato com seu doce cheiro, o paladar por a cada segundo lembrar do gosto dos seus lábios, visão que me fazia sonhar acordado e audição, pois a cada mínimo suspiro seu fazia eu perder a linha do raciocínio.

Eu virei para encarar os seus olhos vermelhos a segurando a sua cintura com força andando com minha velocidade vampiresca a imprensando na árvore mais próxima antes de tomar seus lábios para mim. Foi um beijo feroz, apaixonado, desesperador. Bella puxava meus cabelos com força enquanto eu colava o meu corpo no seu. Eu nunca apreciei tanto o fato de não precisar respirar. Nossos lábios desgrudaram e eu comecei a beijar o seu pescoço revezando entre pequenos beijos e mordidas.

-Edward – Chamou Bella e sua voz não passou de um gemido enquanto eu acariciava as suas coxas e as mãos delas passeavam pelas minhas costas por baixo da minha camisa.

Eu voltei a beijar seus lábios só que dessa vez com mais calma. Nós nos separamos novamente e eu encostei a minha testa na sua e quanto ela abriu os olhos a gente ficou se encarando. Palavras não eram necessárias. Não entre nós.

-Edward, eu nunca, nunca me imaginei assim – Comentou Bella e eu sorri mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Como vampira? – Perguntei divertido beijando o seu pescoço.

-Bobo – Reclamou ela me fazendo rir de encontro a sua pele – Eu to me referindo ao que eu to sentindo.

-E o que você ta sentindo? – Perguntei tentando parecer sedutor.

-Você não devia me deslumbrar dessa forma – Reclamou Bella fazendo bico sem responder a minha pergunta.

-Então eu te deslumbro? – Perguntei beijando a ponta do seu nariz.

-Constantemente – Respondeu Bella segurando o meu rosto com suas duas mãos me beijando.

**Três dias depois**

**Narrado por Bella**

Falta mais ou menos uma hora para a conversa decisiva. A Alice que apesar de não poder ver o que iria acontecer fez todos nós vestirmos roupa preta para nos camuflar a noite. O Emmett ate tentou argumentar dizendo que tanto eles quanto nós vimos perfeitamente no escuro, mas a Alice parecia irredutível. E quem conseguia dizer não aquela pequena quando ela fazia biquinho?

-A Alice é impossível – Comentei com Edward enquanto me olhava no espelho corpo inteiro que tinha no meu quarto. Eu posso ate não dizer em voz alta, mas eu tava me sentindo praticamente no filme "Missão impossível" com minha calça jeans justa e escura, as botas salto fino por baixo da calça, a bata preta e o casaco longo.

-Você ta linda – Disse Edward que estava deitado confortavelmente deitado na minha cama. Ele tava um charme com sua blusa social preta de manga longa, jeans escuro e all star branco e preto.

-Bobo – Falei o encarando pelo espelho – Você acha que vou de cabelos soltos ou presos?

-Acho que presos, se a conversa não de certo talvez a gente passe logo pra briga – Respondeu Edward parecendo indiferente.

-Você acha que a gente vai brigar hoje? O Jasper disse que só ia me ensinar a partir de amanha – Falei assustada virando para encará-lo.

-Não precisa se preocupar, querida – Disse Edward levantando para me abraçar – Eu acho que hoje fica só na conversa, mas se acontecer eu vou te proteger com a minha vida.

-Você me promete que não vai fazer nada de perigoso – Pedi passando a mão pelo seu rosto pálido.

-Prometo – Respondeu Edward me abraçando pela cintura.

-Mas, dessa vez cumpre ta? – Mandei beijando os seus lábios de leve.

Ele riu e escutamos a Alice nos chamando. Descemos encontrando todos na sala. O Jasper e o Carlisle se vestiam parecido com o Edward enquanto o Emmett usava uma regata preta e um toca da mesma cor e o Josh um suéter preto com o capuz posto. A Rose estava como sempre perfeita. Usava um rabo de cavalo alto, uma bata longa e um jeans bem justo. A Alice optou por um vestido preto com um casaco longo por cima e a Esme uma blusa meio bata e jeans também.

-Todos prontos? – Perguntou Carlisle observado cada um de nós com seus olhos bondosos.

-Para tudo – Respondeu Jasper apertando a mão da Alice.

Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer ou ate mesmo o que esperar. Mas, algo em mim dizia que nada mais seria o mesmo depois de hoje.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Ate que não demorei muito né?? Mas, é que tive que pensar bem o que colocar nesse capítulo.**

**Lunna Cullen-- **_Oi!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^ O Edward fica uma coisinha fofa com ciúme da Bella, e quanto aos lobos ainda vai acontecer muitas coisas._

**Gabriella Swan-- **_Oii!! Brigada amoree espero que continue gostando da fic._

**Os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail. Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita, alerta e minha pessoa como autora favorita. E peço também que deixem reviews, nem que seja só uma palavrinha...mas, vai me deixar muito feliz.**

**=********

**Ate o próximo **


	7. Impressão

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 7--Impressão**

**Narrado por Edward**

Nós começamos a correr cada um tenso da sua forma. Nós paramos em uma reta horizontal cada um ombro a ombro. Eu me segurei para não pegar a mão da Bella, ela parecia tão nervosa.

-Ola senhores - Cumprimentou Carlisle com um sorrisinho simpático.

-Carlisle - Disse um senhor de cadeira de rodas, mas eu estava mais interressado em achar estranho o fato de ter uma mulher no grupo. Nunca imaginei uma mulher como lobo - Tire seu capuz para nos vermos se é mesmo apenas uma 'visita'.

Eu podia escutar o Josh resmungando em pensamento antes de puxar o capuz mostrando o seu rosto e principalmente seus olhos âmbares bem diferentes do avermelhado apresentado por Bella. Mas, o que se seguiu foi um tanto inesperado. A única mulher do grupo soltou um gritinho baixo e seus pensamentos começaram a ficar nitidamente confusos, estranhos. Eu só pude entender algo com impressão, pois ela saiu correndo em disparada para a floresta.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Jacob finalmente desviando os olhos da minha Bella.

-Algo com impressão - Respondi sabendo que todos ali sabiam que eu lia pensamentos.

-Impressão? Isso é impossível - Falou o líder que eu descobri se chamar Sam.

-Foi o que ela pensou - Falei ríspido e pelos pensamentos deles eu consegui entender que impressão era a forma deles se apaixonarem só que de forma bem mais intensa. Eles de forma alguma podiam fugir do seu destino, de uma hora ou outra eles deviam se render e ficar com a pessoa amada - Ora, ora que irônico uma mulher lobo se apaixonando logo por um vampiro.

-Como? - Perguntou minha família e os lobos ao mesmo tempo.

-Como é o nome dela? - Perguntou Josh parecendo encantado olhando para a direção que a menina tinha sumido. E de pensar que antes ele queria a Bella.

-Temos que ir falar com ela - Falou Jacob alarmado.

-Não acho que ela queira falar com um bando de marmanjo de dois metros. Quer dizer ela se apaixonou, precisa de uma amiga - Exclamou Bella revirando os olhos e logo Alice e Rose concordaram em pensamento.

-A Leah não tem amigas - Sussurrou o que parecia mais novo.

-Vamos logo atrás dela - Disse Sam e nossa ele namorou com ela e teve impressão com a prima da Leah? Coitada da menina.

-Seu idiota ela precisa de apoio e não te um bando de idiotas dizendo que ela ta errada - Disse Bella - Eu me ofereço para ir falar com ela.

-É claro que não - Disse o Sam irritado xingando a Bella em pensamentos e eu quase avanço nele.

-Você pode ir garota - Falou o cara da cadeira de roda, que parecia ser bem centrado - Você é filha do Charlie, não pode ser ruim.

-Você conhece meu pai? - Perguntou Bella parecendo esquecer da menina.

-Você pode ir falar com a Leah? - Perguntou o Josh impaciente e a Bella revirou os olhos seguindo a trilha da outra.

-Isso ta ate parecendo Romeu e Julieta - Comentou Jasper em um sussurro com um sorrisinho irônico.

-Só que bem mais bizarro - Completou Emmett gargalhando em seguida.

-Eu sinto que teremos mais dois moradores em nossa casa - Comentou Alice com um sorriso bem típico seu.

-Você pode ver? - Perguntou Rosalie, que não tinha gostado nada da tal Leah.

-Tudo esta turvo, eles ainda não decidiram nada - Respondeu a fadinha e eu parei de prestar atenção já que estou bem preocupado com a Bella.

**Narrado por Bella**

Esse dia estava mesmo cada dia mais estranho. Quer dizer eu me amassei com o Edward e agora não fazia idéia do que a gente era. Tipo namorados? Ficantes de ocasião? Ficantes sérios? Amantes? Huft!! Ele bem que poderia ter deixado o teor da nossa relação mais claro. E ainda por cima uma loba se apaixona por um vampiro, isso era tão melodramático que chegava a ser fofo. Espero que eu consiga conversar com ela.

-O que é que você quer? Eu realmente pensei que viria o bando todo atrás de mim e não minha inimiga - Disse a tal Leah bastante irônica.

-Eu não sou sua inimiga, vocês é que me taxaram assim. Eu só gostaria de curtir esse meu novo momento - Falei sentando um pouco afastada dela. Não é porque eu estou tentando ser simpática que preciso aturar o seu mau cheiro - Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta e os convenci que nesse momento da sua vida você não precisava de um bando de marmanjo de dois metros enchendo o seu saco.

-Sanguessuga fofoqueiro - Resmungou Leah e eu me irritei, porque eu sabia muito bem de quem ela estava falando.

-Ei loba mal amada dobra a língua quando se referir ao Edward - Mandei bastante irritada, mas logo sorri irônico - E ate onde me consta você está apaixonada por um vampiro.

-Eu nunca pensei que impressão fosse verdade, que o amor podia acontecer. Eu já me decepcionei tanto com esse sentimento - Falou Leah se desarmando pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei.

-Sabe...eu realmente nunca acreditei que esse sentimento existisse. Meus pais se separaram, minha mãe é uma vadia então nunca tive o porquê de acreditar ate começá-lo a sentir. Eu não sei a sua história de vida nem como funciona esse negocio de impressão, mas se isso aconteceu, apesar das complicações obvias, é porque a vida quer te dá uma chance - Falei tentando não parecer muito filosófica ou algo assim.

-Você sabe que isso é bem estranho né? - Perguntou Leah mostrando que no fundo ainda tinha um pouco de humor.

-Eu meio que perdi o meu padrão de estranheza quando comecei a tomar sangue - Respondi rindo de leve e nós começamos a andar de volta ao grupo.

**Narrado por Edward**

A Bella não demorou a voltar acompanhada da Leah e o que era uma conversa para evitar uma guerra se tornou quase uma confraternização. Pelo que eu entendi os lobos não podiam machucar o objeto de impressão de outro lobo, então eles não poderia machucar o Josh e como ele entraria do nosso lado na guerra a paz voltou a reinar. Leah e Josh conversavam entre sussurros, mas eu não estava nem um pouco interressado nos pensamentos nem na conversa deles. O Carlisle e Esme conversavam com os anciões e Alice e Jasper falava com o mais novo dos lobos, mas eu estava mais interressado era em não avançar no Jacob que tentava a todo custo chamar a atenção da Bella, que falava com o tal de Bill sobre o seu pai.

-Você não acha que vai ser pior para você? - Perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido me aproximando na minha velocidade normal quando ouvi ela se despedindo do Bill.

-Eu sinceramente não sei, mas gostei de saber que a tal Sue ta cuidando dele no meu lugar. Fez com que eu me sentisse melhor - Respondeu Bella em tom cortado e triste e mesmo com todas as minhas reservas eu a abracei.

Ela suspirou se entregando aquele abraço como se daquilo dependesse a sua existência. Eu sabia que ela estava fragilizada quando o assunto era seu pai, mas mesmo sendo difícil era melhor deixar a vida humana para trás era melhor do que ver aquele que amamos envelhecendo, sucumbindo as dificuldades e fatalmente morrendo diante dos nossos olhos congelados no tempo.

Eu podia escutar ela soluçar baixinho e a apertei mais em meus braços tentando passar conforto, mas pelos pensamentos que ouvia aquela cena estava chamando mais atenção do que devia.

Sem pensar a peguei no colo murmurando para minha família que ela estava bem. Chegamos a casa e a levei ate meu quarto deitando com ela na cama. A Bella parecia estar tão indefesa e eu não sabia o que fazer além de abraçá-la.

-Edward, será que a gente pode ir à minha casa humana para eu me despedir de vez do meu pai, ele vai está dormindo - Pediu Bella em um tom baixo e choroso.

-Bella, você é uma recém-nascida - Disse tentando parecer mais racional do que estava naquele momento, eu sabia que se Bella fizesse algo contra o pai ela nunca se perderia.

-Eu estou bem alimentada e eu sei que você nunca deixaria que eu o machucasse - Argumentou Bella e eu fiquei feliz ao saber o quanto ela confiava em mim.

-Isso vai te deixar feliz? - Perguntei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Muito - Respondeu Bella em um tom bem mais animado.

-Então vamos - Falei levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo.

-Eu tenho muita sorte em ter você em minha existência - Declarou Bella se aproximando mais de mim e me dando em selinho antes de sairmos.

**Narrado por Bella**

Nós saímos de mãos dadas e o Edward ia me guiando ate chegarmos na minha antiga casa. Não foi difícil pular a janela e como eu havia pedido entramos no meu antigo quarto. Eu passei algum tempo olhando tudo e tentando comparar com as minhas lembranças. Sorri ao perceber que continuava o mesmo. Eu podia ver o Edward olhando algumas fotos minha bebe e parecia aprovar pelo sorrisinho que ele tinha no rosto.

Eu respirei fundo e logo me arrependi do ato, já que o cheiro doce de sangue humano entrou nas minhas narinas fazendo a minha garganta queimar dolorosamente. Eu já estava a ponto de ceder aos meus instintos quando a imagem turva do Charlie veio na minha mente e parei de respirar. Passei alguns segundos completamente imóvel sobre o olhar atencioso do Edward e quando percebi que já podia me mover sem correr para atacar meu pai fui ate o meu antigo guarda-roupa.

Abri a última gaveta tirando o fundo falso pegando o relicário que lá estava o tocando com delicadeza. Ele havia pertencido a minha bisavó e meu pai me deu quando ele se separou da minha mãe. Tinha uma foto minha e dele quando eu tinha uns oito anos. Coloquei o relicário no pescoço o beijando em seguida.

-Podemos ir - Falei o Edward novamente segurou minha mão e logo eu estava parada ao lado da cama do meu pai.

Eu o observei com cuidado tentando ao máximo fixar a sua imagem na minha mente. Eu sabia que essa era a última vez que ia ficar tão próxima dele. Sentei no cantinho da cama passando a mão próxima a seu rosto, porque eu sabia que meu toque gelado iria assustá-lo.

-Pai, eu espero mesmo que tudo dê certo para você e que você consiga ser finalmente feliz – Murmurarei e seu ouvido rezando que ele escutasse mesmo que depois achasse que estava sonhando - Eu amo muito o senhor e mesmo de longe eu vou te observar. Quero que saiba que eu to muito feliz nessa minha nova vida e que mesmo passando o tempo eu ainda vou te amar.

-Vamos, querida? - Pediu Edward e eu dei um beijinho na testa do meu pai antes de sair.

Narrado por Edward

-Bella!! Você está bem? - Perguntou Alice assim que chegamos em casa. Não era só ela que estava na sala estava a família inteira incluindo o Josh.

-To. Eu estava conversando com o Bill e bateu uma saudade do meu pai, mas o Edward me ajudou - Respondeu Bella dando um beijinho no meu rosto - E como ficou lá?

-Já recebi uns vinte avisos de morte - Respondeu Josh revirando os olhos fazendo Emmett e Jasper rir.

-Então vocês estão juntos? - Perguntou Bella sorrindo.

-Só o que faltava uma loba fedorenta aqui em casa - Reclamou Rosalie.

-Pelo que eu já entendi é bem mais complicado do que isso. Se ela ficar com você vai ter que desistir do seu lado lobo - Falei e o Josh confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu não quero fazer isso com ela - Reclamou Josh se afundando no sofá.

-Talvez essa escolha não dependa de você - Falei sabendo que impressão era algo inevitável.

-Eu vou subir - Avisou Bella com um sorriso meio triste.

-Eu vou subir com você - Falei e sorri para a minha família na tentativa de acalmá-los.

-Você não precisava subir - Disse Bella deitada na sua cama e eu sorri com o tom manhoso. Eu me aproximei lentamente tirando suas botas para que ela se sentisse mais a vontade.

-Você ta precisando de mim. A não ser que você queira ficar sozinha - Disse um pouco receoso.

-NÃO!! Eu quero você aqui - Falou Bella e eu ri de leve deitando como conchinha com ela.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Era bom saber que não era apenas eu que estava dependente de sua presença. Ela em minuto nenhum soltou a minha mãe e quando eu vi o dia nascer chovendo amaldiçoei o fato de ter que ir para a escola.

-Eu vou ter que ir para escola amor - Avisei sussurrando sabendo que ela me escutaria.

-Já? - Perguntou Bella virando para me encarar fazendo bico.

-Infelizmente sim - Respondi dando um selinho nela, mas quando eu ia me afastar Bella segurou a minha nuca me prendendo em um beijo intenso. Eu acariciava suas costas tentando me manter são, mas quando Bella subiu em cima de mim sentando em minha barriga eu realmente perdi o controle. Minhas mãos desceram para suas coxas enquanto Bella lutava contra os botões da minha blusa e quando desistiu a rasgou.

-EDWARD!! ESCOLA - Gritou Alice, mas a voz dela parecia bem longe e não passou pela minha cabeça me afastar de Bella.

-Ele no momento está ocupado - Disse Emmett gargalhado e só então percebi que ele estava na porta assistindo tudo. Eu respirei fundo tirando a Bella delicadamente de cima de mim e ameacei sair correndo atrás do meu irmão, mas quando vi que ele estava longe virei para encarar a minha Bella.

-Desculpa pelo Emmett – Pedi sabendo que ela estava muito envergonhada já que não me olhava nos olhos.

-E desculpa por ter te atacado – Pediu Bella ainda olhando para o chão.

-Eu gostei e quero muitas vezes ser atacado pela minha namorada – Falei e ela finalmente olhou para mim com os olhos praticamente brilhando.

-Então sou sua namorada? – Pergunta Bella toda manhosa me abraçando.

-Por mim a gente já tinha era casado com você – Afirmei, mas pelo jeito a Bella levou na brincadeira já que escutei sua risada musical.

-Amor, nós temos que ir com calma. Primeiro a gente namora, depois noiva e só então casa – Falou Bella como se quisesse explicar a uma criança o ABC.

-Eu realmente não sei pra que isso tudo – Resmunguei provavelmente parecendo uma criança birrenta como a Esme gosta de ressaltar quando eu resmungo.

-Não faz essa cara, Edward – Mandou Bella parecendo muito feliz – Agora seja a parte responsável do casal e vá para a escola.

-Sim madame – Respondi em tom brincalhão a beijando de leve antes de sair do quarto.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Demorou um pouco, mas espero que tenha valido a pena.**

**ina cullen-- **_Oi!! Seja bem vinda!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic ^^_

**Marynna-- **_Seja bem vinda novamente!! Hauhauhau é melhor mandar o Jacob ter cuidado, porque a paciência do Edward tem limite hoho o Jacob realmente é meio ser noção, mas como não gosto muito dele hoho espero que não desapareça de novo ^^_

**Lisy Cullen-- **_Oh querida brigada!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando *-*_

**Bom...os outros comentários foram respondidos por e-mail. Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita, alerta e minha pessoa como autora favorita. Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, eles me deixam muito feliz e perguntem a vontade suas duvidas que eu as respondo com muito carinho. ^^**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	8. Sonhos

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 8--Sonhos**

**Narrado por Bella**

O Edward saiu e eu podia escutar a risada do Emmett, algo dentro de mim dizia que eu ia sofrer e muito com meu irmão urso. Tomei um banho longo com sais de banhos que nunca tive acesso na minha vida humana. Coloquei um short meio curto e uma bata verde.

-Ola Esme, Josh! - Cumprimentei com um largo sorriso praticamente saltitando pela casa.

-Pelo jeito você ta mais feliz - Constatou Esme sorrindo - Fico contente com isso.

-Pelo que o Emmett disse o Edward é um ótimo remédio para a Bella - Comentou Josh sorrindo malicioso, mas nada afetaria o meu bom humor.

-E quando é que você vai visitar a Leah? - Perguntei me jogando ao seu lado no sofá.

-Não me deixaram ir lá à reserva, ela vem me visitar hoje junto com um lobo para vigiar se não vou matá-la - Respondeu Josh em tom entediado.

-Ah! Ta com raiva por quê? - Questionei rindo.

-Como é que eu vou namorar com um cara de dois metros me vigiando? - Perguntou Josh irritado e eu gargalhei.

Passei o resto da tarde com a Esme, já que o Josh estava com muito mal humor. Eu sinceramente não via a hora de poder ir para escola só para não ficar longe do Edward. Eu realmente estava com saudades dele. Eu estava lendo um dos meus livros favoritos "Orgulho e Preconceito" quando senti o cheiro incomum dos lobos e decidi descer para cumprimentar a Leah. Como eles não estavam na sala saí para o jardim.

-Ola Leah! Jacob - Cumprimentei sorrindo e a Leah sorriu de volta saindo na companhia do Josh me deixando sozinha com o Jacob. Eu não tinha nada contra ela, mas a forma que as vezes ele me olhava me incomodava.

-Você está melhor? - Perguntou Jacob sorrindo - Você não parecia muito bem ontem.

-To ótima - Respondi tentando sorri, mas o barulho do volvo se aproximando tirou totalmente a minha atenção. Alguma parte do meu cérebro eu sabia que o Jacob estava falando alguma coisa, mas o volvo chegando fez a minha ansiedade aumentar ainda mais. Eu já podia escutar a Rosalie reclamando do cheiro e o Emmett gargalhando. A Alice apareceu saltitando junto a Jasper, mas a minha atenção estava centrada no meu anjo de cabelos bronze.

**Narrado por Edward**

Era mesmo só o que me faltava. Chegar a casa depois de um entediante dia na escola e encontrar Jacob Black conversando com a 'MINHA' Bella e como se não bastasse pensando nela na sua cama. Mas, hoje essa história iria acabar. Primeiro eu mostraria que a Bella não era solteira e se não desse certo, bom eu sempre poderia partir para ignorância.

-Ola querida - Cumprimentei sorrindo e ela retribuiu instantaneamente enquanto Jacob fechava a cara - Estava com saudades.

-Eu também - Declarou Bella com um sorriso envergonhado e eu a pegando de surpresa a puxai para um beijo. A Bella relutou um pouco para corresponder, provavelmente por termos platéia, mas logo se entregou totalmente ao beijo entreabrindo os lábios me dando permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

-VÃO PARA O QUARTO - Gritou Emmett gargalhando loucamente fazendo nós nos separarmos.

-LEAH! Vamos - Mandou Jacob irritado e eu tentei, tentei mesmo, porém não consegui não sorrir. E pelo jeito a Bella entendeu o beijo exagerado com platéia. Ela me olhou feio fechando a cara.

-Eu vou subir - Disse Bella e a Alice gritava em pensamentos que eu tinha errado enquanto o Emmett ficava me infernizando. Entrei atrás dela sem me despedir.

-Posso entrar? - Perguntei entrando no seu quarto.

-Já entrou - Disse Bella sentada na cama de costas para a porta.

-Amor, me desculpa tava com tanto ciúme que não me segurei - Pedi sentando atrás dela com as mãos encima dos seus ombros.

-Em algum momento eu te dei algum motivo para desconfiar de mim? - Perguntou Bella magoada e vê-la daquela forma por minha causa doía e muito.

-É claro que não - Respondi levantando passando as mãos pelos cabelos - É só que 'eu' escuto os pensamentos do Black. E ele te imagina com ele e isso me dá muita, muita raiva se eu não fosse tão controlado eu já teria arrancado a cabeça dele só para ele parar de te imaginar...

-Oh Edward! - Falou Bella levantando e segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos - Edward eu posso imaginar o quanto isso pode ser ruim, porque se eu lesse na mente de qualquer uma isso eu com certeza não seria tão controlada. Mas, toda vez que ficar com muita raiva lembre que ele só vai ficar na imaginação, porque só quem vai me ter por toda a eternidade será você.

-Gostei disso - Admiti passando a mão pela sua nuca e me aproximei lentamente e quando ia beijá-la a Alice entrou.

-Ola!! Fico feliz que já tenham se resolvido - Disse Alice sorrindo e eu fechei a cara - Bella, nós vamos ao shopping.

-O que? - Perguntei preocupado.

-Eu sei que vocês foram ver o Charlie, então ela consegue se controlar. Além do que eu vi que tudo vai ficar bem - Respondeu Alice entregando uma caixinha de lentes - Para ninguém estranhar a cor peculiar dos seus olhos. Eu e Rose estamos te esperando lá em baixo.

-Você acha que sobrevivo a uma tarde de compras? - Perguntou Bella entrando no closet voltando usando calça.

-Ah! O short tava tão bom - Comentei com um sorriso malicioso.

-Quando eu voltar coloco de novo só para você - Falou Bella em um tom rouco e muito sexy. Ela sorriu me provocando indo ao banheiro voltando com lentes castanhas - Isso é tão estranho.

-Você fica linda toda emburrada - Falei beijando os seus lábios de leve, mas como a Alice já estava ficando insuportável na minha cabeça deixei Bella ir.

Eu tinha tomado uma decisão, mas sabia que precisava de ajuda. O Josh estava com a Leah. O Carlisle trabalhando. O Emmett só se eu tivesse enlouquecido e o Jasper está jogando videogame com o Emmett então não poderia falar com ele sem o Emmett me encher o saco. Sobrava então a melhor opção: Esme.

Fui na minha velocidade vampiresca ate seu quarto e já ia bater quando Esme abriu a porta com um sorriso maternal.

-Mãe, preciso da sua ajuda - Falei fazendo bico e ela riu. Eu tinha certeza que a Bella amaria a surpresa.

**Narrado por Bella**

O caminho para o shopping passou com as meninas conversando e eu extremamente nervosa. Eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se eu perdesse o controle, mas eu sabia que eu podia sim ser forte. A minha vontade de ver gente e sair de casa teria que ser maior que a minha sede. Nós iríamos ao shopping de Seattle que teria menos chances de encontrar alguém que me conheceu como humana.

-Chagamos - Anunciou Alice e saímos do carro. Respirei sentindo o cheiro de sangue humano queimando a minha garganta. Mas, lembrei da minha nova família, do Edward e prendi a respiração para não perder o controle. Entramos no ambiente e parecia que três mulheres mega famosas tinham chegado, porque todos pareciam estar olhando para nós. Eu me sentia muito envergonhada, mas a Rose parecia adorar os olhares de desejo que lhe enviavam.

Começamos a andar por praticamente todas as lojas e por incrível que pareça a Alice me fez levar tudo que eu estava provando. De repente a Alice ficou meio estática com o olhar sem foco e quando voltou ao normal sorriu de forma maliciosa para mim.

-Temos que ir a uma última loja antes de voltar para casa - Avisou Alice parecendo muito feliz me arrastando para Victoria Secret??

-O que a gente vai fazer ai? - Perguntei com medo da resposta. É hoje que eu ia morrer de vergonha.

-Comprar algumas lingeries - Respondeu Alice revirando os olhos,

Nós entramos e logo fomos atendidas. A cada nova prova a Rosalie comentava alguma coisa sobre a sua agitadíssima vida sexual. Eu também desejava o Edward, desejava e muito. Toda vida que ele me tocava ou beijava eu sentia ansiosa, excitada. Eu por insistência das meninas acabei levando uns cinco pares.

A viagem de volta foi bem mais tranqüila do que a de ida. Eu estava realmente contente comigo mesma por não ter atacado ninguém, se bem que passei todo o tempo sem respirar. Mas, isso é apenas um pequeno detalhe. Felizmente chegamos bem. O Edward me esperava na porta com o seu sorriso torto e eu sorri de volta.

-Que cheiro é esse? - Perguntou Rosalie fazendo cara feia.

-A Leah está ai - Respondeu Edward e a loira entrou com ódio em casa. Alice riu entrando em seguida.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa para você - Falou Edward e eu não pude deixar de me empolgar.

-Qual? - Perguntei curiosa.

-A gente vai sair se quiser ir se trocar - Disse Edward e eu fui correndo para o meu quarto encontrando a Alice já separando uma roupa. Pelo jeito ela sabia aonde eu iria, mas por mais que eu tentasse ela não me dizia. Coloquei uma das lingeries que eu havia comprado. Ela era azul-escura rendada, ficou muito bonita em contraste com minha pele pálida. Em cima usava um vestido preto decotado que ia ate metade das coxas. Para completar uma maquiagem escura e salto alto.

-Você tem certeza que eu to bem? - Perguntei incerta me olhando no espelho.

-O Edward vai babar - Respondeu Alice rindo maliciosa e eu desci bem mais confiante encontrando o Edward me esperando no fim da escada.

-Você ta querendo me matar né? - Perguntou Edward sorrindo malicioso. E um coisa é fato ele ficava ainda mais irresistível sorrindo assim.

-Amor, você já não pode morrer - Falei em tom divertido e ele sorriu.

-Vamos - Chamou Edward e nós começamos a correr em direção a floresta [?]

Corremos por alguns minutos ate chegarmos em uma pequena cabana no meio de uma clareira parecida com a que ele me levou anteriormente. Ele sorriu para mim abrindo a porta para eu entrar. O que por fora tinha de simples a parte de dentro era glamurosa. Tinha uma cama king size coberta por uma cocha preta com lençóis brancos por baixo. O chão era coberto por tapetes que pareciam persas e perto da cama tinha um belo sofá próximo a uma lareira. Era tudo pequeno e acolhedor, apesar do claro luxo. Parecia ser o nosso cantinho.

-Eu pedi a Esme para decorar. Eu queria um lugar só para nós já que a nossa casa parece cada vez mais lotada - Explicou Edward sentando no sofá e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Eu amei a sua idéia - Falei sorrindo tocando no seu rosto com carinho.

-Ainda bem - Falou Edward e eu tirei a minha sandália e ele os sapatos. Eu me deitei no seu peito e ele me abraçou com carinho.

-Eu amo você - Declarei sorrindo.

**(N/a: Cenas Nc 17 quem não gosta pode ir direto para a nota da autora)**

Nós ficamos conversando banalidades trocando caricias. Ele beijava constantemente o meu pescoço às vezes passando os seus dentes de leve me fazendo soltar pequenos gemidos. Eu beijava o seu maxilar, seu queixo. Não sei exatamente quando, mas de repente eu estava virada para ele o beijando com desejo. Aproveitando que estava de vestido ele começou a acariciar as minhas coxas com paixão e eu soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos com a excitação.

Ele me pegou no colo me jogando com delicadeza na cama ficando por cima de mim. Eu comecei a beijar o seu pescoço brigando com os botões da sua blusa e quando não consegui sem controlar a minha força acabei rasgando resumindo a peça cara em breves farrapos. Eu nem liguei para isso, já que estava mais preocupada em passar a mão pelo seu peito agora descoberto. Eu tava tão concentrada recendo carinhos no meu pescoço que só percebi que ele tinha rasgado o meu vestido quando senti os meus seios sendo peticionados por seu peito. O Edward se afastou um pouco observando casa parte do meu corpo encoberto apenas por a calçinha e o sutiã.

-Você realmente ta querendo me matar - Falou Edward com a voz rouca transbordando de desejo e eu esquecendo a vergonha o puxei para um beijo fazendo um movimento para ficar por cima dele. Eu nunca tinha percebido o tamanho do meu desejo ate esse momento. Antes sempre que eu estava perto do meu vampiro eu sentia tantas emoções que o desejo acabava sendo o último a eu perceber, mas agora sentindo a minha pele em contato com a sua o desejo era tanto que se tornava quase insuportável.

Eu me inclinei o beijando novamente mordendo de leve o seu lábio inferior. O Edward acariciava os meus ombros passando pelas minhas costas chegando as minhas coxas. Ele as apertou virando novamente os nossos corpos ficando por cima.

-Edward - Chamei, mas a minha voz não passou de um gemido - Edward!

-Sim amor - Falou Edward sem deixar de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Eu...sou...virgem - Falei de maneira ofegante me deliciando com seus toques.

-Eu também - Disse Edward sem parar as caricias - Você quer que eu pare?

-Se você parar, eu te mato - Falei em tom divertido o puxando para um beijo ardente, intimo. Eu podia o sentir sorrindo apesar do beijo e para fazer com que ele fosse menos presunçoso eu mordi ser lábio com mais força, só que em vez disso ele pareceu ainda mais animado já que riu de encontro a minha pele. Eu acariciei as suas costas arranhando de leve e estremeci quando senti a sua mão de encontro ao meu seio esquerdo. Ele direcionou as mãos para as minhas costas desabotoando o meu sutiã arrancando a peça em seguida.

-Perfeita - Elogiou Edward me observando com quase devoção me beijando com carinho e suavidade. Ele foi descendo os lábios beijando meu queixo, meu maxilar, meu pescoço, minha nuca e quando os seus lábios frios entraram em contado com o meu seio eu arqueei as costas gemendo alto tamanho o prazer. Ele sugava e mordiscava o meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto a sua mão acariciava o meu direito. Eu me contorcia já não contendo os meus gemidos. Eu nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido com isso. O Edward tava querendo me dar o máximo de prazer, mas eu também queria fazer o mesmo por ele.

Puxei seu rosto em encontro ao meu rosto o beijando tentando passar toda a minha emoção. Eu virei os nossos corpos ficando novamente por cima. Posicionei-me em cima da sua excitação já presente rebolando de leve arrancando um rugido alto do meu amado. Eu mordi o lábio sorrindo presunçosa beijando-o com ardor. Eu podia sentir os seus caninos raspando na minha língua e lábios o que me deixou ainda mais deliciada. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, mas agindo puramente por instinto comecei a brincar com seu pescoço beijando, sugando e mordendo descendo passando a língua lentamente pelos seus mamilos o ouvindo gemer apertando minhas coxas com força.

Fui descendo beijando cada músculo definido do seu corpo passando a língua por seu umbigo o ouvindo gemer. Cada gemido era um incentivo para continuar. Comecei a tirar o seu cinto o mais rápido que minhas mãos tremulas deixaram. Abri o botão da calça e o zíper. Ele levantou levemente o quadril me deixando tirar sua calça. Quando tirei fui subindo acariciando sua panturrilha e as coxas grossas tentando não me assustar com um volume incomum que se concentrava embaixo de sua boxe. Passei as pontas dos dedos levemente por cima do volume escutando um alto gemido e fui pega de surpresa quando o Edward me pegou virando os nossos corpos.

Minha boca já estava novamente ocupada pelos seus lábios. Suas costas desceram pelas minhas costas arrancando a minha calçinha. Eu podia sentir uma de suas mãos apertando um dos meus seios enquanto a outra ia de encontro a minha feminilidade. Mas, eu não estava preparada quando um dos seus dedos me invadiu. Eu soltei um pequeno grito abafando os posteriores mordendo o ombro do Edward.

-Eu não agüento mais Edward, eu preciso de você agora - Falei em tom rouco e ofegante.

-Tem certeza? - Perguntou o Edward em tom divertido e só então percebi que ele também estava nu.

-O que é que você acha? - Perguntei me contorcendo quando ele enfiou mais um dedo.

-Que você está pronta para mim - Respondeu Edward e em um único movimento o senti completamente dentro de mim. Eu soltei um grito alto em um misto de prazer e leve dor, mas a dor que era quase imperceptível sumiu quando ele se movimentou novamente dentro de mim. Eu enlacei seus quadris com minhas pernas começando a me movimentas em sincronia com ele. Eu ouvia palavras desconexas da mesma forma que falava. Eu o queria e isso já estava bem claro. Eu encravava minhas unhas nas suas costas gemendo. Cheguei ao ápice junto a ele o sentindo cair. Edward se deitou ao meu lado me puxando para deitar no seu peito.

-Eu amo muito, muito você - Declarei fazendo pequenos círculos no seu peito.

-Eu também querida - Falou Edward beijando os meus cabelos - Você é a minha vida agora.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Espero mesmo que não tenha demorado muito. Vou logo avisando que não sei bem escrever Nc 17, mas decidi tentar então peguem leve nas críticas ta??**

**Ah!! Comecei a postar uma nova fic Edward/Bella, se chama "Mergulho no escuro" quem quiser dá uma olhada pode procurá-la no meu perfil ^^**

**GabY Swan-- **_hauhauhauahu tudo bem!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto desse capítulo!! Bem...se dependesse do Edward ele arrastava Bella ate mesmo para Vegas hauhaua mas quem sabe né?_

**Ayumi-- **_Seja muito bem vinda novamente. Hoho Espero que não suma de novo. Que bom que está gostando e que a fic continua a surpreender, sempre achei que a Leah merecia parar de sofrer pelo Sam ^^_

**Bom...os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail. Quero agradecer a que colocou a fic como favorita, alerta e a minha pessoa como autora favorita ^^ é muito importante para mim ver a aceitação da fic *-***

**Será que vamos chegar aos 100 reviews??**

***esperando muito que sim***

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	9. Realização

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 9--Realização**

**Narrado por Edward**

-Eu adoro ficar assim com você - Falou Bella depois de um bom tempo de silêncio confortável. A noite já havia ido embora trazendo os raios de sol encobertos por nuvens. Eu prendia Bella nos meus braços decorando cada arrepio que passava pela minha pele nua em contato com a dela. Havia sido uma noite inesquecível e que aguardei por muito tempo. Eu havia passado tanto tempo esperando por Bella.

-Eu também. Naquela casa ta cada vez mais difícil ficar sozinho com você - Disse acariciando os seus cabelos. Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer com a mistura de vozes e pensamentos. Era o Emmett tirando onda com a minha atual vida sexual, a Rosalie reclamando do cheiro dos lobos, a Alice ocultando os seus pensamentos me deixava curioso, a Leah se martirizando se deve ou não desistir da sua natureza loba, o Josh reclamando que não pode namorar em paz, o Jacob pensando na minha namorada. Acho que pela primeira vez eu agradeço pela mente silenciosa da Bella.

-Amor, você lembra daquela nossa conversa no meu quarto? - Perguntou Bella depois de mais um longo silêncio.

-Quais das, querida? - Perguntei passando as pontas dos dedos pelo seu pescoço.

-Daquela que a gente tava conversando sobre nós - Esclareceu Bella escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

-É claro que eu me lembro - Falei sabendo que ela estava falando daquela que eu informei que ela era a minha namorada.

-Você lembra de tudo que você falou? - Perguntou Bella ainda se escondendo e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

-De cada mínima palavra - Respondi - Aonde você quer chegar?

-Você pode pedir agora se quiser, eu sei que o anel ta na sua calça - Falou Bella se encolhendo toda.

-Você ta com tanta vergonha assim só para me informar que quer casar comigo? - Perguntei com um sorriso largo sentindo ela se enrijece.

-Você ainda quer casar comigo? - Questionou Bella e eu sorri tocando no seu rosto o puxando com delicadeza para que ela finalmente me encarasse.

-Eu sempre vou querer casar com você, Isabella - Falei em tom seguro acariciando os traços em forma de coração do seu rosto - Mas, você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

-Tenho como nunca - Respondeu Bella me olhando com carinho e ela estava tão encantadora.

Eu sorri surpreso. Deveria ser exatamente isso que a minha irmã estava escondendo. Saí do abraço que nos envolvia pegando a minha calça que estava jogada ao lado da cama tirando de lá uma caixinha meio antiga. O anel que havia lá dentro era a única lembrança física que eu tinha da minha mãe e agora seria da mulher da minha existência.

-Isabella Swan, você aceita casar comigo por toda a nossa existência? - Perguntei abrindo a caixinha e deixando o anel amostra.

-É claro que aceito - Disse Bella com um largo sorriso no rosto parecendo muito feliz.

Eu retribui o sorriso tirando o anel delicadamente da caixa e colocando no seu dedo anelar da mão direita lhe entregando uma fina aliança mais discreta que ela colocou no meu dedo.

-Eu amo muito você - Declarou Bella beijando os meus lábios com delicadeza e eu a abracei passando a mão pelos seus cabelos - Você vai precisar ir para escola hoje?

-Eu tenho prova, mas posso faltar se você quiser - Falei passando os dedos pelo seu pescoço.

-Não me tenta - Mandou Bella rindo - Hoje você é meu prisioneiro e só saí daqui quando eu quiser.

-Hum...adoro ser seu prisioneiro - Falei a derrubando na cama ficando por cima a beijando em seguida.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Narrado por Bella**

O céu já tava começando a ficar escuro novamente quando decidimos voltar para casa. A sorte era que a Esme tinha deixado algumas roupas se não eu não sei como eu faria para sair, já que o Edward havia resumido o meu vestido a farrapos. Nós corremos pela floresta de mãos dadas e assim que abrimos a porta encontramos a família toda e agregados na sala.

-Nossa que comitiva - Comentei sussurrando para o Edward.

-Pelo jeito o negocio tava era bom - Disse Emmett maldoso fazendo praticamente toda a sala rir e eu sabia que se pudesse corar estaria completamente vermelha.

-Posso saber que anelzinho é esse na sua mão direita? - Perguntou Alice saltitando de um lado por outro.

-O Edward me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei - Respondi sorrindo e todas as mulheres da sala soltaram gritinhos animados e a Alice começou a tagarelar sobre queres organizar tudo.

-Adiantaram a lua-de-mel né? - Perguntou Emmett gargalhando e sabia que ainda ia sofrer muito nas mãos dele.

-Emmett, calado - Mandei irritada às vezes até eu mesmo esquecia minha falta de controle emocional, mas o Jasper logo me acalmou - Brigada, Jazz.

-Disponha - Falou Jasper sorrindo. A Alice me puxou saltitando pela casa falando sobre os preparativos do casamento e isso a gente não tinha nem ao menos pensado na data. Na verdade a única coisa que eu estava pensando nesse momento era em passar toda a minha eternidade ao lado do Edward.

-Bella, você quer casar quando? - Perguntou Esme sorrindo.

-Eu sempre adorei o inverno, mas aqui sempre chove ou neva então o que acham do outono? - Perguntei sentindo a alegria tomando conta de mim.

-Será perfeito! Eu já posso ver o dia perfeito, um nublado sem chuva daqui a um mês - Falou Alice rindo - Temos tanto o que fazer. Eu já posso ate ver a cara da Tanya quando receber o convite.

-Tanya? - Perguntei já sabendo que não ia gostar da resposta.

-Lembra do clã vegetariano que o Josh passou um tempo? - Perguntou Rosalie e eu confirmei com a cabeça - Pois bem, a Tanya sempre teve um tropeção pelo Edward, mas ele nunca deu muita bola.

-Uma vampira apaixonada pelo meu Edward? - Perguntei preocupada.

-Infelizmente sim - Respondeu Alice despreocupada - Mas, o Edward nunca deu muita bola para ela e o mais importante é você que ta casando com ele.

-É verdade - Falei meio incerta - Falando nele e volto já.

-Tenho carta branca para ir decidindo tudo ate que você volte? - Questionou Alice com um sorrisão aberto.

-Tem, tem - Falei sabendo que iria me arrepender dessa resposta mais tarde, mas eu sentia uma necessidade de vê-lo. Cheguei à sua porta batendo de leve escutando a sua voz musical dizendo que eu poderia entrar - Oi amor.

-Ola querida! A Alice ta um terror e o pior é que ta impedindo que eu veja como vai ser o nosso casamento - Resmungou Edward fazendo bico.

-Você fica a coisa mais linda todo emburrado - Falei beijando os seus lábios com carinho - E se eu não posso ver o nosso casamento você também não pode. Além do que ver o vestido da noiva antes do casamento da azar.

-Eu odeio isso - Resmungou o Edward e eu gargalhei.

-Que história é essa de vampira apaixonada por você? - Perguntei fechando a cara.

-Uma morena de olhos momentaneamente vermelhos? - Perguntou Edward querendo dar um de engraçadinho.

-Não uma loira de outro clã - Respondi o olhando inquisidoramente.

-Isabella, eu nunca me importei com a Tanya. Eu amo você - Declarou Edward e ele falando assim tem como ficar com raiva?

-Eu odeio o fato de não conseguir ficar nem meio minuto com raiva de você - Declarei emburrada.

-Eu sei que sou irresistível - Disse Edward me puxando para cima de si me beijando com desejo acariciando a minha pele por baixo da blusa. Eu podia sentir os seus dentes raspando no meu pescoço quando lembrei do porquê de ter ido ali.

-Amor, espera - Pedi me afastando.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa errado? - Perguntou Edward preocupado.

-Nada. É que eu to morrendo de sede - Respondi um pouco envergonhada.

-Então vamos caçar - Disse Edward pegando minha mão me puxando para janela.

**Narrado por Edward**

A caçada passou tranqüila e pela primeira vez eu percebi que o controle absurdo de Bella às vezes me fazia esquecer que ela ainda era uma recém-nascida que precisava de cuidados especiais. Lógico que ela só tinha entrado duas vezes em contato com humanos, mas pela sede eu pude percebi que deveria sair para caçar com mais freqüência.

-Bom...eu vou lá controlar a Alice antes que ela coloque esculturas de gelo? ALICE NÃO VAI TER ESCULTURAS DE GELO NO MEU CASAMENTO - Gritou Bella e a Alice continuava a bloquear a minha mente.

-MAS BELLA IA FICAR TÃO LINDO - Gritou Alice em resposta. Será que elas esqueceram que todos nós tínhamos super audição e que não precisava de gritos?

-NEM PENSAR - Respondeu Bella correndo para o quarto.

-Mulher é um bicho complicado - Comentou Jasper revirando os olhos.

-Ou a gente pegou as piores - Falei rindo.

-Eu não trocaria a minha baixinha por nada - Admitiu Jasper com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Nem eu meu irmão, nem eu - Concordei sorrindo.

**N/a: Ah!!!!!!!**

**Eu não acredito que a gente chegou a mais de 100 reviews!!! Serio nenhuma outra fic minha chegou nem perto dessa marca ^^ To tão feliz. **

**Bom...esse capítulo ta bem pequeno, pois é o intermediário. O próximo vai vim com muitas outras coisas e principalmente com o casamento dos dois.**

**Ayumi-- **_Oi!! Nossa ainda bem que o Nc não ficou um desastre...serio nunca gosto dos que eu escrevo ¬¬_

**Todos os outros reviews foram respondidos por e–mail ^^ quero agradecer a quem colocou a fic como alerta ou favorita e a minha pessoa como autora favorita.**

**ATENÇÃO TODOS LEIAM ISSO, POR FAVOR!!!!!**

**Bom, decidi fazer uma coisinha para comemorar os 100 reviews marca histórica para mim. Pois bem, eu vou fazer um capítulo especial. Nas reviews que eu espero que vocês mandem coloquem um casal, rated (k, k+, T ou M) e se quiserem sugestões. Vale qualquer casal, menos Jocob/Bella plx. O mais votado é o escolhido. Quem não quiser capítulo especial não escreve nada, mas por favor mande review do mesmo jeito hauhauahuahuhauahua**

**=*********

**Ate o próximo**

**E rumo aos 150**

**hauhauahuahauhauahua**


	10. Dias antes

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 10--Dias antes**

**Narrado por Bella**

-Bella, você está muito nervosa - Reclamou Jasper e eu sorri envergonhada feliz ao sentir a calma me invadindo - Você quer conversar?

-Eu não to nervosa por está me casando com o Ed. Isso é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, tanto humana quanto vampira - Falei me sentando mais próxima dele - Mas, só vai vim os vampiros amigos da família! E se eles acharem que o Edward esperou, esperou e ainda escolheu errado? O Carlisle ate disse que talvez a realeza dos vampiros venha. Eu to nervosa.

-Eu te entendo mais do que você pode imaginar - Falou Jasper pegando as minhas mãos - No momento em que a Alice me disse que eu ia conhecer a sua família fiquei desesperado. Eu acho que minha situação era bem pior que a sua. Eu bebia sangue humano, não tinha controle e a Alice era tão pequena, delicada. Eu tinha medo que os Cullen's não me aceitassem e eu fizesse a Alice sofrer.

-Você nunca me fez sofrer - Afirmou Alice entrando na sala e Jasper soltou a minha para pegar a da esposa, que se sentou em seu colo - Você só me fez feliz. Eu amo você.

-Eu também minha bailarina - Declarou Jasper com um breve sorrindo a beijando e eu já estava me preparando para levantar quando a Alice se separou do Jasper sorrindo.

-Nem pense em sair - Mandou Alice me encarando - Pare já com essas preocupações tolas. Todos os vampiros que passaram pela história do Edward ficaram tão felizes por ele finalmente arranjar uma companheira, que estão curiosos para te conhecer, mas de um modo bom. Sem contar que você é linda, charmosa, inteligente e ainda tem um poder especial.

-O super-autocontrole? - Perguntou Jasper curioso.

-Humm...agora tudo faz sentido - Falou o Edward sorrindo, pelo jeito ele tinha lido a mente da Alice.

-O quê? - Perguntei curiosa e eu sabia que o Jasper também estava se roendo.

-Amor, você tem uma espécie de escudo na sua mente que lhe protege de poderes psíquicos como o meu, por exemplo - Respondeu Edward segurando a minha mão. Eu não pude deixar de ficar feliz, tudo bem que existe poderes muito melhores, mas deixar meus pensamentos seguros era ótimo - Claro que isso é tanto bom quanto ruim.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Jasper franzindo a testa.

-Pensa comigo, nós somos oito vampiros quatro com poderes, sem contar o conhecimento extensivo do Carlisle e o Emmett ter uma força incomum - Explicou Edward com calma - Isso vai chamar muita atenção da realeza quando eles descobrirem.

-O problema Ed é que eles já descobriram - Falou Alice em tom hesitante.

-Merda! Eu vou ao hospital falar com o Carlisle, vocês se responsabilizam em contar a novidade aos outros - Disse Edward parecendo nervoso - E você Srta. Bella a gente conversa depois.

-Vocês acham que é muito serio? - Perguntei assustada.

-Pode ser, mas agora além de pensar no vestido de noiva tenho que pensar nesse poder - Falou Alice sorrindo.

-Eu acho que se ele for trabalhado pode ficar muito mais poderoso - Comentou Jasper pensativo. E a Alice ficou com o olhar sem foco - O que foi amor? É sobre o poder da Bella?

-Eu vi o Edward feliz por ler seu pensamento, ou seja, você pode tirar o escudo - Falou Alice em êxtase.

-Se pode contrair pode expandir - Concluiu Jasper e nós ficamos horas discutindo a nova descoberta.

**Narrado por Edward**

-Carlisle - Chamei chegando a sua sala. Foi fácil convencer a secretaria de entrar.

_*Aconteceu alguma coisa?*_ questionou Carlisle.

-Na verdade sim - Respondi contando sobre os poderes de Bella e as minhas especulações.

-Você pode ter razão, Edward - Comentou Carlisle pensativo - O Aro nunca tinha se mostrado tão interressado em um casamento dos meus filhos.

-Eles não podem querer atrapalhar o momento mais importante da minha existência - Rosnei raivoso.

-Filho, nós ainda nem sabemos se eles vão vim - Falou Carlisle com um breve sorriso - Então se acalme, esse é um momento importante para Bella. Ela descobriu que tem poderes, vai casar com você é um momento feliz que não deve ser estragado com preocupações. A Alice vai ficar de olho.

-Você como sempre tem razão, pai - Falei um pouco mais aliviado.

-Agora voltei e aproveite a companhia da sua futura esposa - Mandou Carlisle e eu sorri. Saí daquela sala com um peso a menos nas costas. O Carlisle sempre me entendia e me ajudava quando necessário. Um verdadeiro pai.

Cheguei a casa encontrando o Josh e a Leah. _*A Bella ta no quarto*_ pensou Josh e eu corri para o quarto da Bella entrando sem me anunciar. E lá estava ela com uma lingerie vermelha com um contraste perfeito com sua pele. Não consegui deixar de sorri e caminhei lentamente, para um vampiro, até ela a abraçando por trás acariciando a sua barriga lisa com carinho.

-Como foi à conversa com o Carlisle? - Perguntou Bella em tom preocupado enquanto eu acariciava a linha do seu pescoço.

-Ele tirou um peso das minhas costas - Admiti com um pequeno sorriso beijando o seu pescoço - E como você sente sabendo que tem um poder?

-Você me beijando assim eu não consigo pensar com clareza - Reclamou Bella virando o corpo me beijando com intensidade pulando no meu colo entrelaçando as pernas na minha cintura. Andei as cegas pelo quarto a imprensando na parede sem romper o beijo.

Suas mãos foram como reflexo para aos meus cabelos e as minhas para a suas coxas. Nós paramos o beijo e eu logo comecei a beijar o seu pescoço indo em direção ao seu colo. _*Ah..assim eu gosto*_ falou a Bella, mas ela não abriu a boca. _*Porque o Edward parou?*_

-O que? Perguntei a encarando - O que foi que você disse?

-Eu não disse nada amor - Afirmou Bella sorrindo para mim.

-Mas, como? - Perguntei bobamente - A não ser que...

-Nem vá ficando feliz, isso só vai acontecer em ocasiões muito especiais - Falou Bella sorrindo marota se afastando de mim.

-Eu escutei seus pensamentos? - Perguntei com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Eu posso tirar meu escudo, a Alice me viu fazendo isso - Respondeu Bella sorrindo - E o Jasper acha que eu consigo expandi, mas isso precisa de treino. Vou treinar bastante essa semana.

-Bella, essa é sua semana - Falei meio nervoso - É a semana da noiva.

-E eu faço dela o que eu quiser - Retrucou Bella revirando os olhos - Falando de noiva, eu tenho que ir ao quarto da Alice provar o meu vestido.

-E vai de calçinha e sutiã? - Perguntei em tom de riso.

-Ai é - Disse Bella rindo entrando no seu closet e saindo com um vestido.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu mal podia acreditar que amanha era o meu casamento com o meu Edward. É quase irreal até. As mulheres da casa tinham feito à decoração e a Rose me prometeu que a Alice não tinha colocado nenhuma estatua de gelo. Eu passei a semana entre provas do vestido e treinamento do meu poder. Eu já conseguia expandi um pouquinho, mas o Jasper disse que era normal ter certa dificuldade.

-Os Tanya vai chegar mais cedo - Avisou Alice do nada.

-E os outros? - Questionou Esme surpresa.

-Só ela - Respondeu Alice.

-Quanto tempo? - Perguntou Rose fazendo cara feia.

-Vinte minutos - Respondeu Alice.

-Alguém me ajeita - Pedi seria. Eu não veria a tal Tanya desarrumada.

A Alice pegou um vestido azul-escuro tomara que caia baloné. A Rose passou uma maquilagem leve e a Esme ajeitou meu cabelo os deixando soltos. Coloquei uma rasteira para não deixar tão na cara que me arrumei.

-Garotas, nós temos visita - Disse Carlisle e eu respirando fundo desci. Os outros rapazes tinham saído para a despedida de solteiro do Edward.

-Esme! Rose! Ali! Que saudade - Disse uma loira que quase conseguia ser mais bonita do que a Rose. Era loira com olhos âmbar e um corpo simplesmente perfeito. Isso é injustiça. Esme abraçou a outra e a Rose fez o mesmo em seguida. Alice mesmo fazendo cara feia para a intimidade forçada abraçou a récem-chegada.

-Espero que a viajem tenha sido agradável - Falou Esme sempre gentil.

-Foi sim! Mas, cadê a noiva do Edward? - Perguntou Tanya sorrindo.

-Essa é Isabella a noiva - Apresentou-me Carlisle com um sorriso largo.

-Oh! Essa? - Perguntou Tanya. E era impressão minha ou ela estava debochando de mim - Uma recém-nascida?

-A Bella não é uma recém-nascida rotineira, ela tem um super autocontrole - Disse Alice em tom nervoso.

-Não se ofenda, mas depois do Edward ter rejeitado a mim e a Rosalie eu esperava uma mulher deslumbrante - Falou Tanya com um sorriso maldoso.

-Você está sendo desagradável, Tanya - Disse Esme parecendo levemente irritada.

-Eu não sabia que vampiros tinham problemas de vista - Falou Alice em tom muito irônico.

-Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer Alice - Retrucou Tanya fechando a expressão - Ela não passa de uma recém-nascida que ta ligada ao seu criador. Ela é o primeiro projeto do Edward ele se afeiçoou e imagino a pressão que vocês fizeram nele. Muito me surpreende você, Carlisle, de deixar essa loucura continuar.

-Isso vindo de uma mulher rejeitada - Falei em tom maldoso e muito raivoso - Pois é Tanya, o Edward preferiu uma vampira recém-nascida sem longos cabelos loiros a você. Eu pensei que você tivesse tido anos para aprender a lidar com essa rejeição, se não aprendeu por achar que ele um dia poderia olhar de modo diferente para você é melhor aprender porque agora ele já tem dona.

-E ainda por cima uma desclassificada - Disse Tanya se fazendo de ofendida.

-Você ofendeu uma filha minha na minha casa Tanya, é melhor você ir para um hotel - Falou Esme irritada, eu nunca vi a **Esme** irritada - Se quiser o Carlisle lhe leva.

Tanya a olhou chocada saindo em seguida sendo acompanhado por um Carlisle surpreso.

-Ninguém ofende dois filhos meus e o meu marido embaixo do meu teto - Resmungou Esme - E você Bella, não ligue para o que ela disse. Ela só está despeitada.

-Tudo bem, eu vou subir - Falei em tom desanimado correndo para o meu quarto.

-Posso saber o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Edward aparecendo no meu quarto quando o sol já estava amanhecendo.

-Você já sabe o que aconteceu - Respondi ainda deitada de costas para ele.

-Eu não quero que você fique assim - Disse Edward deitando ao meu lado - Eu queria que esse fosse o melhor dia da sua existência.

-E vai ser - Afirmei virando para encará-lo - Vai ser.

-Ótimo - Disse Edward levantando. Ele tinha sido proibido de me ver hoje - Só mais uma coisa, você é bem mais que deslumbrante.

Depois da breve conversa que eu tive com o meu amor me senti mais feliz e confiante. Aquela loira aguada não ia acabar o meu casamento. Pouco depois a Alice me seqüestrou para o seu quarto e começou o dia de noiva. Spa grátis bem ali em casa. Faltavam três horas para o casamento e eu estava uma pilha de nervosos. Ainda bem que eu não podia mais suar, pois se pudesse a maquilagem que a Alice fazia já estaria completamente destruída.

A Rose cuidava do meu cabelo e a Esme das unhas. Eu estava quase em pânico. Faltava meia hora quando eu já estava pronta, só faltava colocar o vestido que era um verdadeiro sonho. As três foram se trocar e eu tentava a todo custo me acalmar.

-Bella, hora de por o vestido - Disse Alice que logo me ajudou.

Eu o coloquei e sorri para a minha imagem. Eu estava perfeita. Desci e o Carlisle me esperava no fim da escada. A macha nupcial começou a tocar e eu fui levada ate o jardim. Não via decoração ou os convidados. Eu só tinha olhos para o meu anjo vestido de noivo. Comecei a andar de encontro a minha felicidade depois de hoje tudo estaria completo em minha vida.

**N/a: Oi gente!!**

**Desculpa se eu demorei, mas tive um bloqueio criativo horrível ¬¬**

**Mas, o próximo capítulo está repleto de acontecimentos. Vai ter o casamento, os votos, vampiros novos e os Voltaire.**

**O vestido da Bella vai está no meu perfil, mas desconsiderem a coisa azul na cabeça da Sarah Jéssica Parker ta?**

**Quanto ao capítulo extra quem ainda não voltou no casal e no Rated tem mais esse capítulo para votar. **

**Mika-- **_Os dois tão um amor né? *olhinhos brilhando* A festa que a Alice vai fazer com certeza vai ser tudo menos pequena huahauhauah ela consegue ser diabólica. Seu voto já foi computado hoho_

**Beels Cullen-- **_Ola!! Então seja bem vinda no site e na fic ^^ Fico feliz que eu não tenha traumatizado ninguém hauhauhua _

**Ayume-- **_ahauhauahuaauauha pode encher o saco quando quiser hoho brigadaa ^^ e seu voto já foi computado ^^_

**Polly Cullen-- **_^^ aii brigada querida ^^_

**Como sempre quero agradecer aos reviews, a quem colocou a fic como favorita ou/e alerta e minha pessoa como autora favorita**

**Mandem reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo **


	11. Casamento

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 11--Casamento**

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu caminhava lentamente. Mesmo sabendo que eu não ia tropeçar o medo era praticamente inconsciente. O Edward sorriu o meu sorriso favorito e finalmente cheguei ao altar. O padre parecia meio perdido com tanta beleza reunida, mas eu estava ocupada demais olhando para o meu anjo para prestar atenção nele.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para unir esses dois jovens no laço do matrimonio por toda a eternidade - Começou a dizer o padre só que depois não prestei muita atenção. Meus olhos estavam percorrendo casa mínimo detalhe do rosto do amor da minha existência.

-Bom...dizer que você me salvou da solidão e trouxe luz para minha vida é apenas o começo da descrição da nossa relação. Você chegou de macinho conquistando logo todos a sua volta e comigo não foi muito diferente. Linda, gentil e totalmente surpreendente. A cada mínimo segundo eu percebo que estar longe de você é algo que doe fisicamente. Você é a minha vida, meu sol, meu pedaçinho de sonho e liberdade. A melhor parte de mim - Declarou Edward e eu comecei a chorar do modo vampiro enquanto ele colocava a minha aliança.

-Eu nem nos meus maiores sonhos me imaginei envolvida em um relacionamento tão intenso e perfeitamente imperfeito. Você é o homem que eu inconscientemente sempre pedi. É claramente lindo, gentil, cavalheiro, romântico resumindo perfeito. Você me escuta como se o que eu falasse fosse a coisa mais importante. Você é a parte maior e mais importante da minha vida. Com você me sinto completa e eu te amo - Falei entrei soluços colocando a sua aliança beijando a sua mão em seguida.

-Pelo poder concebido a mim eu os declaro marido e mulher - Disse o padre e eu sorri abertamente - Pode beijar a noiva, rapaz.

O Edward virou para mim sorrindo acariciando a minha bochecha segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos me beijando com carinho e delicadeza. O nosso primeiro beijo como casados. Nós nos separamos com dificuldade e pela primeira vez me senti completamente feliz.

**Narrado por Edward**

A Bella me olhava de uma forma completamente nova. Os seus olhos vermelho-escuros brilhavam e seu sorriso era enorme. A Kate foi à única do clã Denali que ficou para a festa. Ela pediu milhares de desculpas principalmente para Bella pela situação constrangedora provocada pela Tanya. A Bella pelo jeito estava tão feliz que disse nem mais lembrar da situação deixando a Kate bem mais a vontade. Quem não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquela presença era juntamente a Leah que estava pensando barbaridades enquanto Josh conversava com a Kate.

-Tadinha da Leah - Sussurrou Bella rindo aproveitando para morder o lóbulo da minha orelha - Você ainda não me contou onde vai ser nossa lua-de-mel.

-Porque é uma surpresa - Falei rindo da sua cara de indignação.

-Edward, os Volturi - Falou Carlisle ficando do meu lado.

-Carlisle há quanto tempo - Falou Aro apertando a mão do Carlisle e depois o meu pai cumprimentou a Jane.

-Edward, meus parabéns - Disse Aro com um sorriso falso tocando na minha mão e lendo todos os meus pensamentos - Com certeza uma lua-de-mel encantadora.

-O Aro tem um poder levemente parecido com o meu, ele ler os pensamentos quando toca a pessoa - Expliquei quando vi a expressão surpresa da minha esposa.

-Bem mais limitado não? - Falou Aro tocando a mão de Bella a olhando intrigado - Vejo então que o escudo realmente existe.

-Nem meu poder funciona nela - Comentou Jane e a raiva tomou conta de mim.

-Como você ousa tentar torturar minha esposa? - Perguntei rosnando e ela olhou diretamente para os meus olhos e eu já estava esperando a dor.

-Não vai funcionar nele nem no Carlisle - Avisou Bella e eu pude entender que ela tinha conseguido expandir o seu escudo.

-Isso foi um tanto desqualificado para o momento - Falou Carlisle tentando ficar calmo enquanto eu estava quase avançando naquela monstrinha.

-Eu sinto muito por isso, mas agora temos que ir se não perdemos o próximo avião - Disse Aro saindo junto a sua garota de ouro.

-Edward, acalme-se meu bem. Você viu que eu consegui aumentar meu escudo - Disse Bella acariciando os meus cabelos e vi o Jasper se aproximando.

-Nem ouse tentar usar seu poder - Mandei irritado.

_*Você quer estragar o seu casamento?*_ questionou Jasper _*Olhe para os olhos da Bella, elogie a habilidade dela e sorria. A primeira dança já vai começar*_

-Oh minha linda! Você foi simplesmente perfeita - Falei sorrindo acariciando o seu rosto seguindo o conselho do meu irmão.

-Hora da dança!!! - Anunciou Alice quebrando o clima saltitando em nossa volta. Eu sorri tentando me concentrar naquele momento e fiz uma reverencia antiga pegando a mão delicada da minha esposa a levando para o centro da pista de dança.

**(N/a: Sweetness In Starlight – Matt Wertz)**

**Fallin' asleep**

_Caindo adormecido_

**To the sound of stars**

_Ao som das estrelas_

**Shooting 'round the moon**

_Que disparam ao redor da lua_

**But I can't watch them fly tonight, baby**

_Mas não posso observá-las voar essa noite, baby_

**I'm too busy watchin' you.**

_Eu estou ocupado demais assistindo você._

Eu e a Bella começamos a nos mover de acordo com os primeiros acordes da música. Ela soltou um longo suspiro enquanto descansava a cabeça do meu peito. Eu encostei meu queixo em seu ombro aspirando lentamente o seu eterno cheiro de morangos que eu tanto adorava.

**I guess your smile is the sun's way**

_Eu acho que o seu sorriso é o caminho para o sol_

**Of lighting up what's dark**

_Que ilumina o que é escuro_

**So shine, shine, shine for me baby**

_Então brilhe, brilhe para mim, baby_

**It only takes a spark**

_Custa somente um brilho_

Podia sentir as suas pequenas mãos acariciando a minha nuca enrolando alguns fios com o dedo. Eu sorri com o ato beijando lentamente o seu pescoço a trazendo para mais perto de mim. Ela retribuiu o carinho beijando meu maxilar e eu sorri.

**Sweetness in starlight**_**  
**__Doçura no brilho das estrelas_

**Sweetness 'til day sighs  
**_Doçura até amanhecer_

**Sweetness in starlight**_**  
**__Doçura no brilho das estrelas_

**Sweetness 'til sun rise**

_Doçura até o sol raiar_

-Você ainda ta muito irritado? - Perguntou Bella num sussurro baixo.

-Eu só fiquei irritado na hora - Respondi sem encará-la.

-Eu te conheço, Edward - Retrucou Bella emburrada.

-Eu não to mais irritado. Eu te tenho aqui nos meus braços não? - Falei me afastando só o suficiente para encará-la e dá um pequeno beijo em seu nariz.

**And there's nothing under these bright stars  
**_E não há nada sobre essas estrelas brilhantes_

**That could bring this night to ruin  
**_Que possa estragar essa noite_

**So hold on tightly to me baby  
**_Então agüente firmemente, baby_

**Because tonight's gonna end too soon**

_Porque essa noite vai acabar muito brevemente_

Bella suspirou e eu não contive um sorriso. Eu ainda me surpreendia com intensidade do meu amor por Bella. Como eu não podia ler seus pensamentos aprendi a ler suas expressões. Era adorável assistir todas as suas emoções pelos seus olhos. Simplesmente fascinante.

**And you're touch is potent medicine  
**_E seu toque é um potente remédio_

**Knocks me out with just one shot  
**_Me derruba facilmente_

**I've never seen such strong elixir, baby  
**_Eu nunca vi um elixir mais forte, baby_

**Fixes all that I'm not  
**_Conserta tudo que eu sou_

**You fix all that I'm not, yeah.**

_Você conserta tudo o que eu não sou, yeah_

A Bella começou a descer as mãos da minha nuca pelas minhas costas ate chegar na minha cintura. Eu a encarei e ela sorriu inocente me fazendo gargalhar. Beijei a sua testa sem nunca deixar de dançar a fazendo rodopiar arrancando sua risada musical que fazia o meu coração morto encher de alegria.

**Sweetness in starlight**_**  
**__Doçura no brilho das estrelas_

**Sweetness 'til day sighs  
**_Doçura até amanhecer_

**Sweetness in starlight**_**  
**__Doçura no brilho das estrelas_

**Sweetness 'til sun rise**

_Doçura até o sol raiar_

-Eu queria saber onde vai ser a nossa lua de mel - Disse Bella manhosa fazendo bico e eu ri novamente.

-Vai ficar curiosa - Falei não me segurando a beijando.

**I'm holding so tightly, baby**_**  
**__Eu estou agüentando firmemente, baby_

**Won't let you go**

_Não vou te deixar ir_

**I won't let you go.**

_Eu não vou te deixar ir..._

Juro que tentei refrear meu desejo, mas era impossível sentir o sabor dos seus lábios e não aprofundar o beijo. A puxei para mais perto a beijando com desejo segurando sua nuca com firmeza, não que a Bella parecesse querer sair do meu abraço. Ela puxava meus cabelos com força me fazendo soltar um breve gemido. Não lembrava mais onde estava e comecei a subir a minha mão em direção ao seus seios.

-Ei crianças!! A lua de mel é só depois da festa - Gritou Emmett e quando nos afastamos percebemos que todos sem exceção nos observavam prendendo o riso. Bella soltou um breve resmungo envergonhado escondendo o rosto no meu peito.

**Sweetness in starlight**_**  
**__Doçura no brilho das estrelas_

**Sweetness 'til day sighs  
**_Doçura até amanhecer_

**Sweetness in starlight**_**  
**__Doçura no brilho das estrelas_

**Sweetness 'til sun rise**

_Doçura até o sol raiar_

Aproveitando que a música acabou tirei a Bella do meio da pista e todos riram.

**Narrado por Bella**

Se eu não passasse vergonha no dia do meu casamento não seria eu. O Edward beijava meus cabelos enquanto eu conversava com a Alice que explicava que só não me avisou da vergonha porque como a Leah estava aqui o futuro sumiu.

-Amor, eu vou ali falar com o Carlisle e uns velhos amigos - Avisou Edward beijando o meu pescoço e eu sorri.

-Ali, bem que você podia me dizer para onde o Edward vai me levar - Resmunguei. Eu odeio ficar curiosa e o meu marido ingrato sabe disso.

-Só se for para depois o seu maridinho me arrancar a cabeça - Falou Alice sorrindo, mas logo depois fechou a cara - Eu pensei que os lobos tinham boicotado o casamento, então porque o Jacob ta fazendo aqui?

-Não sei, mas vou lá ver - Avisei andando ate a parte onde o cheiro desagradável vinha - Ola Jacob! Você perdeu a cerimônia.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente casou com aquele sanguessuga - Disse Jacob e eu fechei o meu sorriso.

-Caso você não lembre eu também sou uma vampira - Falei e tom frio - Se você veio aqui ofender o meu marido é melhor você ir embora.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo - Disse Jacob segurando o meu braço cravando suas unhas na minha pela me fazendo gemer de dor.

-Solte-me!! Eu não quero te machucar - Ordenei agitando o braço o fazendo soltar. Olhei para meu braço e percebi que um líquido prateado saia dos ferimentos. Eu choraminguei e em questão de décimos de segundos todos os vampiros da festa apareceram rosnando para o lobo.

-Jacob, vá embora - Mandou Leah assustada.

-Quem você imagina que é para tocar na Isabella? - Perguntou Edward pegando Jacob pelo pescoço.

-Não Edward! - Mandei segurando o seu braço - Eu não quero ter que pensar no meu casamento e lembrar de um assassinato.

-É melhor você correr Black - Avisou Edward o jogando e ele correu.

-Você ta bem? - Perguntou Edward me olhando com preocupação tocando lentamente no meu braço.

-To. Eu estou bem, meu amor - Respondi acariciando o seu rosto.

-Vamos Bella! Você tem que trocar de roupa para a viagem - Disse Alice me arrastando.

-Por isso que eu gosto das festas dos Cullen's são sempre tão animadas - Comentou uma vampira morena e eu gemi de desgosto.

A Alice me entregou um vestido azul-escuro rodado e eu o coloquei tomando cuidado do meu braço que ainda estava doendo. Tirei o penteado e a Rose trançou o meu cabelo. Eu tava bem, mas ainda não estava completamente bem.

-Porque tanta pouca roupa na mala? Ai só tem lingerie e biquíni - Comentei calçando a sandália.

-É porque você vai para o Brasil!!! - Exclamou Alice. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando me animar.

-Serio? - Perguntei sorrindo - E o sol?

-A Esme tem uma ilha lá e emprestou a ilha para vocês - Explicou Rose sorrindo - Eu quero presente viu? Os biquínis de lá são lindos.

-Se eu tiver tempo - Falei maliciosa e elas riram.

**N/a: Ola amores de minha vida!!**

**Desculpa a demora para postar, mas o meu pc deu problema. Primeiro o mouse e depois o teclado ai mandei formatar e voltou hoje ¬¬**

**Mah-- **_Oii!! Seja muito bem vinda!! Espero que continue gostando ^^_

**Nossa...senti falta de muitos reviews de leitoras de longa data, espero que voltem .**

**Bom..o vestido da Bella está no perfil, só tirei o negocio azul da cabeça da atriz, é só o vestido.**

**Quanto à votação o casal ganhador foi: ****Edward e Bella Rated M**

**Josh e Leah ganharam um voto**

**Alice e Jasper ganharam dois votos**

**Emmett e Rosalie ganharam dois votos**

**Emmett e Marininha Potter ganharam dois votos (hauhau quase amiga)**

**Bom o capítulo será na lua-de-mel deles, mas quem não gosta de cenas Nc 17 e não quiserem ler continuaram entendendo ta??**

**O Capítulo extra será postado antes do próximo oficial.**

**Quero agradecer a quem colocou a fic em favorito ou alerta ou a minha pessoa como autora favorita ^^**

**Mandem reviews ta??**

**=********

**Ate o próximo. **


	12. Capítulo Extra

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo Extra: Lua-de-mel**

**Narrado por Bella**

O Edward quase matou as meninas quando percebeu que elas haviam me contado onde seria a nossa lua-de-mel, mas foi só a Alice explicar que só contou para me animar ele se calou. Coloquei um vestidinho azul-escuro, cor favorita do Edward em mim, todo rodado com flores brancas o enfeitando e uma sandália também branca. Fui me despedi dos convidados e aproveitei para jogar o buquê que caiu bem nas mãos da Leah.

A viagem foi chata com as aeromoças quase pulando em cima do meu marido e quando desembarcamos no escaldante Rio de Janeiro pegamos uma lancha que nos levou ate a ilha Esme, um lugar simplesmente perfeito.

(N/a: A partir de agora cenas Nc-17)

-O que você acha de dar um mergulho? - Perguntou Edward colocando minha mala encima da cama.

-Eu vou adorar, mas antes quero me arrumar - Respondi tanto um selinho nele e o Edward tirou uma sunga vermelha da bolsa e saiu para a praia.

Sorri maliciosa mordendo o lábio inferior ao imaginar o Edward só de sunga vermelha. Suspirei abrindo a minha mala e xingando internamente as meninas já que na mala tinha uns quatro vestidos e o resto era só lingeries e biquínis. Escolhi um biquíni e corri para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei as duas peças. O sutiã era todo preto cortininha com bojo fino que levantava mais os seios. Era amarado atrás do pescoço e em cada tira tinha uma argola pequena de strass. A calçinha também preta era bem pequena e de amarrar. Assim como o sutiã nela tinha duas argolas também.

Saí da casa e pude ver o Edward já dentro da água com a pele iluminada pela lua cheia. Andei apressada entrando no mar de água quente abraçando as costas deles acariciando os seus músculos peitorais lentamente. Beijei sua nuca a arranhando com o dente tirando um breve gemido dele.

-Assim você me mata - Disse Edward com a voz rouca e muito sensual virando para me encarar. Eu ri enlaçando seu pescoço acariciando seus cabelos - Você ta fantástica com esse biquíni.

-O maior que eu encontrei na minha mala - Provoquei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha arrancando um gemido rouco dele.

-Lembre-me de agradecer a Alice - Mandou Edward antes de roubar meus lábios com um beijo rápido e profundo. Apertei-me mais no seu corpo abraçando a sua cintura com as minhas pernas. As mãos deles que estavam na minha cintura começaram a ganhar vida, uma subiu para a minha nuca e outra apertou a minha coxa, mas meu gemido foi abafado pelo beijo que ainda não havia acabado.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior me provocando e eu me afastei começando a beijar o seu maxilar indo para o seu pescoço onde comecei a beijar dando mordidas ocasionais. Mesmo sem precisar respirar as nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e o Edward me apertou começando a sair da água me deitando na areia branca e fria.

-Você tava tão linda - Disse Edward beijando meu pescoço enquanto desatava o nó atrás do meu pescoço - Você é linda.

Eu não conseguia falar nada muito coerente quando sentia minha pele sendo arranhada pelos seus dentes afiados. Senti-o desatando o nó das minhas costas as acariciando com as pontas dos dedos me fazendo ficar muito arrepiada. Ele nem me deu tempo para falar algo, porque quando senti seus lábios macios acariciando o meu seio direito eu perdi completamente o foco. Gemi alto quando senti sua língua circulando o meu mamilo.

-Você é tão perfeita - Sussurrou Edward de encontro a minha pele beijando a minha barriga e a suas laterais.

-Ed... - Resmunguei arqueando as costas pela tortura silenciosa. O Edward parecia estar me idolatrando me adorando.

-Tão maravilhosa - Murmurou ele passando a língua pelo meu umbigo me levando a loucura - E tão minha.

Ele me beijou novamente e o contado dos meus seios com o seu peito nu me fez tremer. Ele desceu uma mão pela lateral do meu corpo desatando o primeiro nó e logo desceu lentamente a outra desatando o outro se afastando minimamente me livrando da última peça que cobria o meu corpo me deixando nua sob os seus olhos.

-Diz que você é minha - Pediu Edward friccionando a sua intimidade na minha fazendo eu soltar um gritinho fino - Diz...

-Edward - Chamei gemendo tentando tirar a sua sunga, mas ele não deixou.

-Diz, meu amor, diz que você é minha - Pediu Edward me encarando antes de me beijar com carinho - Por mim.

-Você sabe que eu sou sua - Falei sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu abertamente me pegando no colo me levando ate o quarto me deitando na cama com ele por cima. Eu o puxei para um beijo que começou rápido e quase violento, mas o Edward diminuiu a velocidade o tornando calmo e apaixonado. Eu queria mostrar através de todos os meus gestos que eu o amava.

-Eu amo tanto você - Declarei acariciando lentamente suas costas apertando a sua bunda na brincadeira rindo em seguida - Te amo meu vampiro.

-Também te amo Isabella - Sussurrou Edward finalmente se livrando da sunga - Olha para mim.

Ele deslizou me preenchendo com calma. Mordi os lábios com força fechando os olhos tentando assimilar o caleidoscópio de sensações que eu sentia. "Abre os olhos" pediu Edward novamente e encarei seus olhos enegrecidos pela luxúria e tentei ao máximo não fechar os meus olhos novamente. A intensidade com que ele me encarava me deixava ainda mais excitada.

-Você é tão perfeita para mim - Sussurrou Edward mantendo seus movimentos lentos fazendo eu apreciar casa mínimo momento. Eu o puxei para um beijo. Ele aumentou os movimentos no mesmo momento que eu fechei as minhas pernas na sua cintura me movimento junto com ele. Ele mordia, lambia, beijava meu pescoço aumentando o meu prazer e movida por uma coragem momentânea inverti as posições com um sorriso malicioso e comecei a me movimentar com sua ajuda.

Lancei a cabeça para trás totalmente perdida nas minhas emoções me abaixando para beijar seu pescoço descendo os beijos pelo seu peito sem nunca cortar a nossa ligação. Edward sorriu invertendo as posições ficando novamente por cima aumentando a força e a velocidade das estocadas me levando a loucura.

Já não controlava os meus gemidos, gritos e minhas palavras não eram coerentes. Edward sussurrava declarações ao meu ouvido me fazendo ficar extasiada. Eu já sentia espasmos de prazer e cheguei ao auge antes dele. O Edward continuava a se movimentar e quando ele urrou de prazer eu escutei o barulho se algo se quebrando.

Nós ficamos abraçados e o Edward se deitou ao meu lado me puxando para seus braços beijando os meus cabelos os acariciando enquanto eu recuperava o ritmo normal da minha respiração.

-Eu acho que a Esme não vai ficar muito feliz ao saber que a gente quebrou a cama - Comentei rindo abraçando ele com força. Eu adorava ficar em seus braços.

-Pelo menos a casa ainda ta inteira - Disse Edward em tom de riso e eu gargalhei ao lembrar da história da Rose e do Emmett.

-Eu amo ficar assim abraçadinha com você - Falei com um sorriso largo beijando os seus lábios com carinho.

-Eu também, querida - Disse Edward me abraçando com força - Eu te amo muito.

-Sabe por que eu adoro ser vampira - Comentei inocentemente.

-Por quê? - Perguntou Edward me encarando.

-É que a gente nunca se cansa - respondi maliciosa e ele riu antes de me beijar novamente.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Como prometido o capítulo extra está postado**

**Não deixem de comentar ta?? E lembrem que nunca tinha feito um capítulo só com cena Nc então maneirem nas críticas viu??**

**O próximo capítulo vem em três ou quatro dias ou antes e respondo tanto as reviews do anterior quanto desses.**

**=*******

**Ate o próximo**


	13. Depois do céu

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo12--Depois do céu**

**Narrado por Bella**

O Edward quase matou as meninas quando percebeu que elas haviam me contado onde seria a nossa lua-de-mel, mas foi só a Alice explicar que só contou para me animar ele se calou. Coloquei um vestidinho azul-escuro, cor favorita do Edward em mim, todo rodado com flores brancas o enfeitando e uma sandália também branca. Fui me despedi dos convidados e aproveitei para jogar o buquê que caiu bem nas mãos da Leah.

A viagem foi chata com as aeromoças quase pulando em cima do meu marido e quando desembarcamos no escaldante Rio de Janeiro pegamos uma lancha que nos levou ate a ilha Esme, um lugar simplesmente perfeito.

Os dias passaram calmos e eu a cada segundo amava ainda mais a minha lua-de-mel. O Edward era maravilhoso em todos os sentidos e eu estava amando ficar sozinha com ele. A gente mau saia da ilha e quem limpava a casa era uma companhia de limpeza. Eu nem preciso dizer que morri de vergonha quando eles viram uma cama quebrada né?

Hoje nós decidimos dar uma passeada pela cidade, que apesar do calor era linda. Eu realmente não podia viajar sem levar um presentinho para a família. Mas, é lógico que eu não lembrei que o meu marido era completamente lindo, gostoso, charmoso, maravilhoso, perfeito e por onde passava chamava atenção de todas.

-Povo atirado o daqui né? – Perguntei rabugenta quando uma garotinha passou esbarrando propositalmente no **meu** Edward.

-E é porque você não escuta pensamentos – Disse Edward de cara fechado rosnando baixo para um grupo de adolescentes que pararam para nos ver passar.

-O que você acha de comprarmos logo todos os presentes e irmos para a ilha curtir o restinho da nossa lua-de-mel? – Perguntei o abraçando pela cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

-Eu adorei a sua proposta – Disse Edward me dando um selinho – O que você quer dar de presente?

-Para Esme ao com típicos bordados brasileiros, ela me pediu e para as meninas querem biquínis e saídas de banho – Respondi animadamente – O Carlisle quer um livro de ervas medicinais que só se vende aqui. O Emmett quer uns joguinhos realmente idiotas do play 3. Tipo, têm nos Estados Unidos, mas ele insiste em dizer que quer um importado e o Jasper quer umas miniaturas de motos para sua coleção.

-Hum! Vamos começar por as meninas – Disse Edward sorrindo beijando o meu pescoço.

Eu comprei uma linda toalha e uma rede bordada. Para as meninas biquínis pequeníssimos que aposto que elas iam adorar e para os meninos o que eles pediram. Voltamos para e ilha e para arrumar as malas e fomos para o aeroporto.

Eu podia estar adorando esses momentos sozinha com o Edward, mas eu sentia falta do carinho maternal da Esme, do sorriso acolhedor do Carlisle, o jeito imperativo da Alice, a presença calmante do Jasper, as brincadeiras do Emmett, as conversas com a Rose, o jeitão da Leah e as implicâncias do Josh.

-Ta pensativa – Comentou quando já estávamos no avião – Pensando em que?

-Na nossa família – Respondi sorrindo e ele me beijou.

-BELLA - Gritou Alice pulando me abraçando quando chegamos - Eu adorei o biquíni que você trouxe. O Jasper vai amar me ver vestida nele.

Eu ri vendo o Jasper arregalar os olhos e aposto que ele estaria super corado se pudesse. Eu ri e Alice praticamente pulou dos meus braços para os do Edward. Eu ri abraçando o Jasper e nos fomos para casa onde encontramos os outros. Para matar a saudade da família decidimos jogar basebol. Esme e Leah ficaram de juizas enquanto eu tentei jogar e ate que eu tava indo bem.

-Ai, ai o Emm fica ainda melhor jogando - Comentou Rosalie sorrindo maliciosa - Vai my monkey man.

-O Ed também fica um coisa - Falei suspirando e a loira riu comigo.

-O meu Jasper não fica atrás - Disse Alice sorrindo saltitando em nossa volta.

-Eu sou mais o meu loiro - Falou Leah rindo.

-Eu sou mais o meu loiro mais maduro - Falou Esme mordendo o lábio e nos gargalhamos.

-Posso saber o que as senhoritas estão aprontando? - Perguntou Carlisle sorrindo e nós cinco gargalhamos animadamente.

-Nada do seu interresse, Dr. Carlisle - Respondeu Esme sorrindo maliciosa.

-Ouh!! Parem de pensar - Pediu Edward fingindo estar falsamente irritado.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Os dias foram se passando de forma calma. Bem...não tão calma assim. A Alice estava mais do que empolgada com o baile de fim do ano letivo e eu ainda não sei exatamente como, mas ela conseguiu me convencer a ir ao baile como acompanhante do Edward disfarçada. Isso estava causando o caos entre as mulheres da casa.

-Eu quero ficar com um cabelo diferente - Anunciei sorrindo. Estava eu, Alice, Rose, Esme e Leah no anormal close da Alice - E tem que parecer totalmente verdadeiro.

-O que você acha de Rosa, chamaria atenção - Disse Rosalie rindo.

-Você ficaria linda com um channel preto - Falou Esme sorrindo.

-Channel não está na moda - Disse Alice - Loira?

-Não, já basta a Rosalie, o Josh e o Jasper? - Perguntou Leah revirando os olhos.

-JÁ SEI - Gritou Alice batendo palmas - O que acham de ruiva igual à Nicole Kidman em Moulin Rouge?

-Ia ficar lindo - Disse Rose sorrindo e eu gargalhei.

-Vou arrumar tudo - Disse Alice saltitando ate o telefone.

-Bom, eu vou lá para o quarto curtir uns minutinhos com o meu marido - Informei saindo do quarto da Alice e entrando no do Ed.

Sorri ao vê-lo deitado na cama sem camisa só de calça moletom escutando música. Caminhei lentamente me jogando na cama me aconchegando em seus braços passando os dedos pelos seus músculos.

-O que você quer fazer? - Perguntou Edward beijando minha testa.

-Assistir filmezinho coladinha em você - Respondi sorrindo.

-Algum em especial? - Questionou meu amor desligando o som e indo em direção ao seus DVD's.

-Diário de uma paixão - Respondi sorrindo abertamente. **(N/a: Re-assisti esse FdS...chorei de novo. Tão lindoo)**

Edward sorriu colocando o DVD me abraçando em seguida assistindo comigo um dos meus filmes favoritos.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Oi Leah - Cumprimentei sentando ao lado dela no sofá da sala. O Josh tinha ido caçar, Carlisle para o hospital, Esme estava em Port Angeles e os outros na escola.

-Oi Bella - Respondeu a loba em tom desanimado.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei preocupada.

-Eu escutei o Carlisle e o Edward conversando, vocês vão embora - Disse a Leah e mesmo o seu cheiro ainda ferir o meu nariz a abracei.

-Nós vamos - Falei sorrindo tentando a encorajar.

-Bella, eu não posso desistir de ser uma loba, é parte do que eu sou - Disse Leah e eu a olhei sem entender.

-Você não precisa desistir da sua essência, enquanto você estiver cercada por vampiros você não vai envelhecer, você só vai ter que se afastar da sua tribo - Falei com calma. Desde o momento que a ela teve a tal impressão com o Josh que ela estava afastada dos outros lobos. Além do que o Jacob tinha amor a vida para não aparecer aqui depois do acontecido no meu casamento.

-Vai ser difícil me afastar da minha mãe e do Seth - Comentou Leah baixando a vista.

-E seria impossível ficar sem o Josh, né? - Perguntei sorrindo. Sabia bem o que era isso. Eu realmente não imagino a minha vida sem o Edward.

-Ola amores da minha existência - Falou Josh chegando.

-Bom, vou esperar o meu amor lá fora - Falei correndo para a entrando em tempo de ver o volvo prata surgindo.

**Narrado por Edward**

As mulheres dessa casa conseguiam mesmo serem extremamente malvadas. Há horas elas arrumavam a Bella e ocupavam as suas mentes com bobagens para que eu não pudesse ver o resultado.

-Oh Alice!! O Edward vai abrir um buraco - Falou Emmett gargalhando.

-Calma - Disse Rosalie descendo. A loira estava estonteante com um vestido vermelho de costas completamente nuas e com as curvas marcadas. Estava linda.

-Com vocês, a nossa nova ruiva - Disse Alice que estava extremamente bonita com um vestido preto que prendia no pescoço justo nos seios e o resto solto.

E foi então que ela apareceu. A Bella estava incrivelmente linda. Os novos cabelos ruivos caindo pelas suas costas como cascatas em leves cachos. O seu vestido era azul-escuro tomara que caia que cobria suas curvas as marcando. Estava divina.

-Gostou? - Perguntou ela em tom tímido e eu sorri abertamente.

-Você esta perfeita - Elogiei sorrindo dando um breve selinho para não borrar a maquiagem.

-Você também ta lindo de terno - Falou Bella sorrindo com um olhar meio sem foco - Você me deixa deslumbrada.

-Vamos? - Chamou Emmett e eu peguei a sua mão e a levei ate o meu volvo. A viagem até a escola passou rápida e é fato que toda a escola parou para nos ver chegar.

_*Era por essa daí que ele não ficou com nenhuma garota da escola?*_ questionava-se Jéssica e eu revirei os olhos.

_*Eu sou muito mais charmosa, mas qual será a tinta que ela usa?*_ perguntava-se Lauren enquanto a Bella meio que se encolhia mais perto de mim completamente envergonhada;.

_*Eles ficam bem juntos*_ constatou um tal de Ângela e eu olhei para ela sorrindo. A mente dela era sempre extremamente gentil.

*_Cara!! Que gata é essa*_ pensou Mike e eu rosnei bloqueando os outros pensamentos daquele humano miserável antes que eu o matasse.

-Se lá o que você escutou acalme-se - Pediu Bella beijando os meus lábios de leve.

_*Safada*_ pensou Jéssica e eu a encarei com raiva e ela se encolheu.

_*Ate que ela é gostosa, mas ninguém bate a Rosalie. Oh loira perfeita*_ pensou Tyler e eu gargalhei.

-O Tyler continua te idolatrando - Avisei a Rosalie que sorriu para o garoto que quase enfarta.

-Você vai matá-lo - Disse Alice gargalhando e nós nos misturamos pela pista de dança.

-Vou logo avisando que não sei dançar - Falou Bella sorrindo beijando meus lábios de leve - Eu tenho que ir no banheiro trocar a lente.

-To te esperando aqui - Falei beijando os seus lábios de novo.

_*Eu vou abordar ela*_ pensou Mike parado na porta do banheiro e eu respirei fundo para não ir lá matá-lo de uma vez.

-Oi - Cumprimentou Mike assim que a Bella saiu do banheiro - Eu sou o Mike.

-Prazer, eu sou a Isabel...Isabel - Respondeu Bella meio perdida. Ela não podia dizer o seu nome.

-Então, eu nunca tinha te visto por aqui - Comentou Mike se aproximando mais da Bella que se afastou educadamente.

-Na verdade eu moro no Alaska - Disse Bella em tom levemente entediado.

-Então quer dançar comigo? - Perguntou aquele humano tentando fazer voz sensual.

-Meu namorado não vai gostar - Falou Bella em voz cortante. _*Edward me salva*_ pediu Bella baixando o escudo.

-Algum problema? - Perguntei o olhando ameaçadoramente.

-Foi um prazer Isabel - Disse Mike saindo.

-Que cara chato - Reclamou Bella me abraçando.

-Vem! Vamos dançar - Pedi a puxando enquanto ela me olhava chocada.

-Edward, eu não sei dançar - Reclamou Bella me olhando irritada.

Eu sorri a levantando e a colocando em cima dos meus pés. Ela me abraçou sorrindo e eu acariciei os seus cabelos modificados. A Bella beijou levemente o meu pescoço e eu sorri novamente. Era fácil se deixar levar pelo perfume de morango que exalava dos seus cabelos.

-Você ficou linda ruiva, mas prefiro você morena - Sussurrei sorrindo e ela gargalhou.

-De ruivo já basta você - Falou Bella e eu sorri.

**N/a: Ola a todos!!**

**Penúltimo capítulo On!! Agora só falta o último e o epílogo e eu estou guardando uma grande surpresa para vocês nesse último capítulo.**

**Lisy Cullen-- **

_Que bom que você está gotando *-*_

**Mika-- **_Oi!! Pois é, os dois mereciam e muito esse final feliz! ^^ O Jacob acabou se descontrolando e muito, mas qualquer coisa tinha um mini exercito de vampiros para deter-lo. Sim, infelizmente a fic ta chegando ao fim =/ mas, vamos aproveitar esses últimos momentos._

**Ayumi-- **_Simm!! Eles finalmente se casaram ^^ já tava na hora né...e quanto a lua-de-mel ta no capítulo extra._

**Resposta para os reviews do capítulo extra**

**Tata Black-- **_^^ Fico muitoo feliz que você tenha gostado *-*_

**Loirahcullen-- **_Oi!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigada ^^_

**Bom...todos os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail. Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic em alerta e/ou favorito e a minha pessoa em autora favorita. E serio gente mandem reviews eu fico tão animada quando a fic mesmo no final ainda possui leitores!!!**

**Bom...próximo capítulo é o último e uma grande surpresa para vocês**

**Hoho**

**=******

**Ate o próximo. **


	14. Porque tudo pode melhorar

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Capítulo 13--Porque tudo pode melhorar**

**Vinte anos depois**

**Narrado por Bella**

-EDWARD!!! ME AJUDA!!! ME AJUDA!! TÊM TRÊS LOUCAS QUERENDO ME ARRASTAR - Gritei entrando no nosso quarto.

A minha vida havia se estabilizado com o tempo. Após a formatura nós nos mudamos para uma pequena cidade na Alemanha e o Edward decidiu que eu e ele iríamos conhecer o mundo, menos a Itália já que queríamos distância daquele maldito clã. A viagem começou em Berlin indo para Inglaterra, lugar que eu sempre sonhei conhecer. Fizemos loucuras em Paris e passeios lindos pelas paisagens esbranquiçadas do inverso russo. Fizemos um tuor pela cultura oriental e banhos em praias desertas da Oceania. Depois de quase vinte anos viajando em contando apenas por telefone e encontros de poucos dias nós voltamos para casa.

A Alice continuava extremamente imperativa, parecia que tinha sido ligada na tomada sem botão de desligar. O Jasper estava mais sociável e ate sorria mais abertamente e a forma que ele olhava para a Alice continuava a mesma. O Emmett conseguiu ficar ainda mais pervertido após essa passagem de tempo e a Rosalie continuava deslumbrante e ate hoje pune o Emmett por ele ter olhado para uma brasileira, que se eu não me engano se chama Marina **(N/a: Marina!! Tinha que colocar huahauhauahuahauhau).** O Carlisle continuava com o mesmo jeito calmo e gentil e a Esme nunca perdia o seu jeito maternal. O Josh continuava com seu sorriso malicioso e a Leah, que eu já me acostumei com o cheiro, estava em completo surto já que agora estávamos morando no Alaska. Eu a principio também não gostei de morar perto da Tanya, mas era ótimo ver a cara dela toda vida que eu abraçava o _meu_ Edward.

-O que aconteceu, meu amor? - Perguntou Edward parecendo assustado, já que derrubou o livro que estava lendo.

-Edward, a Bella não quer ir para o shopping - Disse Alice parecendo ultrajada. Era como se não querer ir para o shopping fosse o oitavo pecado capital.

-Lice, eu só disse que não quero ir agora. Eu praticamente acabei de chegar de viagem e trouxe coisas de cada país que eu fui - Falei tentando fazer bico, mas isso era especialidade da fadinha e não minha.

-Bella, por acaso você vai para a escola de kimono? - Perguntou Alice beirando ao desespero - Isabella Cullen, é seu primeiro dia em uma escola depois de vinte anos!!!

-Ta certo. Eu não consigo dizer não a você - Resmunguei e a Alice deu um gritinho dizendo que ia se arrumar.

-E a mim você consegue? - Perguntou Edward me abraçando por trás beijando meu pescoço com carinho.

-Dizer não a você é praticamente impossível - Declarei sorrindo o abraçando pelo pescoço.

-Humm...já que é impossível...

-Nem complete essa frase - Disse Alice surgindo do nada - Vamos?

-Vamos - Respondi beijando o Edward com carinho e saindo com a Alice.

**Narrado por Edward**

-Posso entrar? - Perguntei batendo na porta do escritório do meu pai e ele mandou eu entrar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Carlisle preocupado.

-Não, só tava com saudade de conversar com meu pai - Respondi sorri e ele retribuiu o sorriso - Sabe quando você sente que algo muito importante vai acontecer?

-Sentindo isso? - Perguntou Carlisle sorrindo para mim novamente.

-Algo assim - Respondi passando a mão pelos cabelos - A Bella ta completamente nervosa com esse primeiro dia de aula.

-Você acha que tem alguma chance dela atacar alguém? - Perguntou Carlisle.

-Eu acho que não, mas mesmo assim ela vai deixar o escudo baixo - Respondi sorrindo - Vou me deleitar com seus pensamentos.

-Eu escutei isso - Sussurrou Bella que pelo jeito tinha voltado.

-O que houve? - Perguntei curioso.

-Alice - Respondeu minha Bella e eu sorri.

As meninas novamente saíram e eu fui para sala jogar videogame com os meus irmãos. Depois de muita corrida cansei e fui tocar piano. Toquei a música da Esme que logo se aproximou sorrindo sentando perto do piano. Depois de tocar Clair de lune senti o cheiro da Bella e comecei a tocar a sua música.

-Adoro quando você a toca - Sussurrou Bella sentando ao meu lado beijando minha bochecha e eu sorri.

-Vocês demoraram - Comentei sorrindo ainda tocando a música.

-Alice - Respondeu Bella e eu beijei sua boca de leve quando a música acabou - To nervosa.

-Vamos subir - Chamei sorrindo e ela aceitou.

-Suas roupas já estão escolhidas - Anunciou Alice e Bella revirou os olhos e eu sorri.

-Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você baixinha - Falei abraçando minha irmã que riu.

-Eu sei - Cantarolou Alice e seus olhos saíram de foco - Jasper, nem ouse colocar esse casaco.

Bella riu de leve deitando na cama e eu fiz o mesmo. Eu a puxei para mim fazendo suas costas se moldarem as minhas costas e ficamos daquela forma sem dizer uma palavra só aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Era bom sentir o seu toque, seu cheiro e saber que mesmo depois de vinte anos de convivência direta ela ainda se arrepiava a cada mínimo encostar de sua pele na minha.

-Ta na hora querida - Avisei sussurrando em seu ouvido e ela respirando fundo levantou.

Vesti rapidamente as minhas calças jeans, tênis da moda que não me importei em ver a marca, blusa social preta e casaco grosso para manter as aparecias. Sentei-me na poltrona do meu quarto e fiquei assistindo a minha Bella se vestir. Tolos aqueles que acreditam que o apelo sensual está apenas em ver uma mulher se despir, vê-la se vestir é ainda mais _interressante_. A forma que ela se movimenta colocando a calça jeans apertava, a forma graciosa que desliza a regata por cima do sutiã negro. O movimento dos seus seios na sua respiração enquanto colocava o caro suéter azul escuro, as caretas que ela fazia enquanto colocava as botas negras de salto muito alto.

-Se você continuar me olhando dessa forma eu vou abusar sexualmente de você - Avisou Bella e eu gargalhei assim como o Emmett lá embaixo - Vamos?

-Não esqueça o casaco - Mandei a abraçando a puxando para mim roubando os seus lábios em um beijo desejoso. Eu nunca consigo passar muito tempo sem provar o gosto dos seus lábios.

-EDWARD!! - Chamou Alice e eu me afastei rápido demais do meu amor.

-Terminamos isso depois - Falei pegando tanto a minha mochila quando a da Bella e descemos.

-Eu, você, Bella e Jaspes vamos no seu carro e o Emm e a Rose no da Rosalie - Avisou Alice e nós entramos nos carros. A viagem ate a escola passou relativamente rápida e logo estava estacionando o carro. A Bella respirou fundo varias vezes e logo descemos. E como em todas as outras escolas todos pararam para nos observar.

_*É por isso que eu amo a escola*_ pensou Rosalie sorrindo jogando os cabelos.

_*Quem são eles?*_ perguntava-se uma menina de cabelos loiros e longos.

_*Cara, não do nem uma semana para pegar a baixinha*_ pensou um brutamonte com casaco de atleta.

_*Que ruivo é esse? Deus!! Será que ele me quer?*_ questionava-se uma menina que parecia nem estar no ensino médio.

_*Hum...quero essa morena*_ pensou um idiota e eu rosnei baixo.

-Oh fofoqueiro, acalme-se - Mandou Bella sorrindo de leve, mas eu sabia que ela estava odiando toda aquela atenção.

-Bella e Edward vocês vão ter matemática, Rose você terá física e vai se apresentar. Emmett e Jasper educação física e eu artes - Cantarolou Alice sorrindo - Mas, mesmo assim vamos pegar os nossos horários.

-Sim senhora - Falou Jasper dando um dos seus raros sorrisos em público.

Nós fomos andando em velocidade humana arrancando suspiros e pensamentos pecaminosos de toda parte. A secretária só faltou enfartar quando entramos para pegar os horários. Eu e minha Bella nos encaminhamos para a sala e fomos obrigados a esperar todos se sentarem para nós apresentar. _*Depois de vinte anos ainda tem essa palhaçada*_ pensou Bella extremamente irritada e eu ri baixo. Aqui nessa cidade Jasper e Rose eram irmãos gêmeos filhos da irmã da Esme que faleceu deixando as crianças aos cuidados da irmã. Eu, Bella, Alice e Emmett éramos adotados.

-Bom, eu sou Edward Cullen vim de Londres e essa é minha irmã adotiva Isabella Cullen - Apresentei-me sorrindo.

-Podem se sentar - Mandou o professor e eu quase bato nele quando ele pensou na bunda da minha esposa.

A aula passou chata, mas eu fiquei me concentrando em acariciar a minha Bella discretamente ou sentir o seu maravilhoso cheiro de morangos. Eu a ama. Dependia dela. Queria seu corpo, seu beijo. Queria tudo dela.

-Srta. Cullen, estou esperando a sua resposta - Falou o professor.

-A resposta é _X'= 4 e X''= 6_ - Falei em velocidade vampiresca.

-É..._X'= 4 e X''= 6_ - Respondeu Bella em tom incerto. Uma bela atuação.

-Muito bem - Disse o professor e Bella ofereceu a ele um sorriso tímido. As outras aulas passaram da mesma forma e o almoço nós fingimos comer enquanto éramos observados por todos os outros alunos.

**Narrado por Bella**

O primeiro dia passou melhor que eu imaginava. Era horrível ser o centro das atenções mais podia ser pior. Minha sede estava controlada e apesar da queimação horrível que sentia na minha garganta eu agüentei bem.

-Nem precisa pedir, Bella - Falou Alice sorrindo.

-Pedir o que? - Perguntou Jasper curioso.

-Eu e você vamos com o Emm e a Rose. A Bella e o Edward vão passear - Respondeu Alice sorrindo abertamente e eu e Edward entramos no seu carro saindo em seguida. Ele dirigiu enquanto eu tagarelava ate que sairmos totalmente da cidade entrando na sala rural. Eu estava falando sobre a minha última aula quando escutamos um breve choro infantil e um choro desesperado que parece ser feminino.

-Edward, cheiro de sangue humano - Falei apavorada parando de respirar - Vamos.

-Ta - Disse Edward estranhando alguma coisa. Nós fomos correndo e não demoramos a encontrar o porquê da agitação. Havia uma criança chorando com o pequeno coração em disparada no chão frio e a mulher com muito sangue entre as pernas quase morta.

-O bebe - Falei pegando a criança e o enrolando no meu casaco e pedindo o do Edward para esquentá-lo mais.

-Vampiro...o pai vampiro - Murmurou a mulher desesperada - Salva...bebe...promete...que...você...vai...ser...a...mãe...dele...Promete.

-Prometo - Falei a olhando chocada e o brilho aos poucos foi sumindo dos seus olhos. Os olhos sempre morrem primeiro.

-O bebe pensa - Disse Edward chocado - Ele ta dizendo que fez a mãe sofrer e se perguntando se é o culpado.

-É claro que você não é culpado meu amor - Falei em tom baixo e amoroso - Eu sou a Bella e vou cuidar de você.

-Ele ta perguntando se você é sua nova mamãe - Disse Edward em tom surpreso.

-Sim querido. Eu sou a sua mãe e ele é seu papai - Falou Bella em tom carinhoso - Vamos sair desse frio.

Eu corri com cuidado para ele não sofrer com o vento e entrei no carro. O Edward entrou em seguida ligando o aquecedor. Assim que o motor foi ligado o celular do Edward tocou.

-O futuro de vocês sumiu. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Alice em tom nervoso.

-Se reúnam na sala - Mandou Edward desligando o celular e correu para casa. Assim que entramos todos olharam diretamente para o meu braço.

-O que é isso? - Perguntou Rosalie chocada.

-Um meio-vampiro - Respondi sorrindo para ele - O meu bebe. O nosso bebe. Querido, essa é sua nova família. Seus avôs Esme e Carlisle e seus tios Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice.

-Como? - Perguntou Emmett olhando assustado para o bebezinho. Ele tinha cabelos negros ainda sujos de sangue, pele muito pálida e olhos verde-oliva vivos e perspicazes – Vocês roubaram um bebe?

-Nós estávamos na parte rural da cidade quando escutamos choros. Corremos e encontramos uma mulher quase morta e um bebe caído no chão. Ela disse que o pai da criança era um vampiro e me fez prometer que iria ser a mãe dele - Falei sorrindo para o neném. Alice, Rose e Esme se aproximaram e a mais velha pegou o bebe no colo sorrindo.

-Ele é quente - Comentou Esme sorrindo - Como será o nome?

-Não tínhamos pensado - Falei assustada - Não podemos ficar chamando ele de bebe.

-Joan - Opinou Leah sorrindo.

-Caio - Falou Josh.

-Carlito - Disse Emmett gargalhando.

-Matheus - Tentou Jasper entrando na brincadeira.

-Frank - Falou Carlisle.

-Bruno - Disse Esme sorrindo - Não, não tem cara de Bruno.

-Bill - Arriscou Rosalie fazendo cara feia.

-Ian - Disse Edward e todos nós sorrimos.

-Perfeito - Falei sorrindo - Ta vendo como seu pai é esperto, Ian!

-Preciso examinar a criança - Falou Carlisle sorrindo pegando o bebe no colo e eu sorri. Mesmo alegre pela recepção eu podia notar o olhar entristecido da Rosalie. Aquele era o seu sonho sendo realizado. Esperei o Edward e o Carlisle subirem com o Ian para me aproximar dela.

-Eu sei o que você está pensando e eu...

-Rose – Falei a cortando – O Ian não é só meu filho, é seu também. A final, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como se cuida de um beber, ainda mais um meio-vampiro.

-Brigada Bells – Disse Rose me abraçando e a Alice se jogou em nós duas já tagarelando como seria o quartinho do Ian.

**Narrado por Edward**

Ele parecia ter dois meses e não que tinha acabado de nascer. O Carlisle com a minha ajuda vez todos os exames necessários. Não sabíamos como o organismo de um meio-vampiro funciona, mas nós aprenderíamos com o Ian, era impossível não se apaixonar por aquela pequena criatura.

-Ele é tão lindo – Disse Carlisle sorrindo e eu retribuir.

_*Tatai, eu to com fome* _pensou meu pequeno vampirinho e eu sorri novamente.

-Ele ta com fome – Anunciei para o meu pai e para o resto da casa.

-Mas, o que ele come? – Perguntou Bella surgindo do nada no pequeno consultório que o Carlisle mantinha em casa.

-Vamos tentar leite para o seu lado humano e sangue para o seu vampiro – Disse Carlisle pensativo – Vou pedir ao Emmett para caçar algum animal para ele.

-Tudo bem – Falei sentando em um cadeira encostando o queixo na maca que o Ian estava o encarando e a Bella vez o mesmo. Escutei o Carlisle saindo e ficamos sozinhos ali.

-Ele é tão lindo – Falou Bella acariciando o rostinho não estranhava o toque frio, na verdade ele gostava.

-É Ian, mesmo nossa família sendo muito diferente. Seja bem vindo Ian Cullen – Falei em tom sussurrante.

**It takes a crane to build a crane**_**  
**__É preciso um guindaste para construir um guindaste_

**It takes two floors to make a storey**_**  
**__É preciso dois pisos para fazer um andar_

**It takes an egg to make a hen**_**  
**__É preciso um ovo para ter uma galinha_

**It takes a hen to make an egg**_**  
**__É preciso uma galinha para ter um ovo_

**There is no end to what I'm saying**_**  
**__Não há fim para o que estou dizendo_**  
**

**It takes a thought to make a word**_**  
**__É preciso um pensamento para obter uma palavra_

**And it takes some words to make an action**_**  
**__E é preciso algumas palavras para se obter uma ação_

**It takes some work to make it work**_**  
**__E é preciso algumas ações para se obter um resultado_

**It takes some good to make it hurt**_**  
**__É preciso um pouco de bondade para se magoar_

**It takes some bad for satisfaction**_**  
**__É preciso um pouco de maldade para se satisfazer_**  
**

**La la la la la la la life is wonderful**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é maravilhosa_

**Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é um circulo completo_

**Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é maravilhosa_

**Al la la la la**_**  
**__Ah la la la la_**  
**

**It takes a night to make it dawn**_**  
**__É preciso da noite para se ter a madrugada_

**And it takes a day to you yawn brother  
**_E é preciso um dia para te entediar_

**It takes some old to make you young  
**_É preciso do velho para te fazer jovem_

**It takes some cold to know the sun**_**  
**__É preciso do frio para reconhecer o Sol_

**It takes the one to have the other  
**_É preciso de um para ter o outro_**  
**

**It takes no time to fall in love**_**  
**__E não é preciso de tempo algum para se apaixonar (fall in love)_

**But it takes you years to know what love is**_**  
**__Mas é preciso anos para saber oque é o amor (love)_

**It takes some fears to make you trust**_**  
**__E é preciso algum medo para você confiar_

**It takes those tears to make it rust**_**  
**__É preciso daquelas rachaduras para se enferrujarem_

**It takes the dust to have it polished  
**_É preciso do pó para se polir_**  
**

**La la la la la la la life is wonderful**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é maravilhosa_

**Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é um circulo completo_

**Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é maravilhosa_

**Al la la la la**_**  
**__Ah la la la la_**  
**

**It takes some silence to make sound**_**  
**__É preciso do silencio para se fazer o som_

**And it takes a loss before you found it  
**_E é preciso perder antes de achar algo_

**And it takes a road to go nowhere  
**_E é preciso um caminho para se ir nenhum lugar_

**It takes a toll to make you care**_**  
**__É preciso uma taxa para você se importar_

**It takes a hole to make a mountain**_**  
**__É preciso um buraco para ter uma montanha_**  
**

**Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é maravilhosa_

**Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é um círculo completo_

**Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é maravilhosa_

**Ah la la la la la la life is meaningful  
**_Ah la la la la la la a vida é cheia de significados_

**Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful**_**  
**__Ah la la la la la la a vida é maravilhosa_

(Life is Wonderful – Jason Mraz)

**Fim**

_**N/a: Ola todo mundo!!**_

_***chorando rios de lágrimas***_

_**Sim! A história acabou =/**_

_**Serio vou sentir tanta falta dessa história, mas vou deixar os agradecimentos para o epílogo. E não o percam, porque vai ter flash da despedida de solteiro do Edward, momentos da viagem deles e momentos com o Ian**_

_***-***_

_**Bom...não deixem de mandar reviews só porque é o último capítulo ta??**_

_**Para quem gosta do meu modo de escrever, visite minhas outras fics**_

_**Mergulho no escuro**_

_**Amor além do ódio (parceria com a Lali)**_

_**Álbum de família**_

_**E não esqueçam o epílogo**_

_***-***_


	15. Epílogo

**Uma só vez na vida**

**Epílogo**

**Narrado por Edward**

-Você soube da novidade? - Perguntou Emmett com um sorriso de criança querendo muito um presente de Natal.

-Soube, mas vou fingir que não para você me contar - Falei sem desviar minha vista do livro que eu lia.

-O Jasper vai casar, de novo - Contou Emmett animado e eu não consegui deixar de rir. O Emmett era mesmo uma criança grande.

-A Alice consegue mesmo o que quer - Comentei sorrindo.

-Se a Bella pedisse para você ir agora para Nova Iorque comprar alguma coisa para ela, o que você faria? - Perguntou Jasper se jogando na minha cama.

-Você tem razão. Nós somos uns idiotas completamente apaixonados - Falei revirando os olhos - Quando vai ser o casamento?

-Daqui a dois meses - Respondeu Jasper sorrindo - Ela convidou a escola toda. Disse que seu casamento já foi muito invejado por vampiros e agora é a vez dos humanos sentir esse gostinho.

-A Alice é completamente doida - Disse Emmett com expressão seria, mas logo um sorriso maroto surgiu na sua face - Temos que pensar em uma despedida de solteiro melhor que a do Ed.

-Melhor? - Perguntei chocado. Só se for para as vampiras dessa casa matar a gente.

**Flashback**

-Para onde nós vamos? - Perguntei irritado. Eu queria ficar junto a minha Bella.

-Eu pensei que fosse obvio. Para a sua despedida de solteiro - Disse Emmett gargalhando e quando estávamos bem longe dos ouvidos do que ficaram em casa ele parou - Eu já tenho tudo meio que planejado. Nós vamos caçar, depois beber e por último vamos para uma casa de stripper!!

-Ta - Falei virando as costas - Agora para onde nós vamos?

-Eu já respondi - Falou Emmett.

-Você quer morrer? - Perguntou Jasper revirando os olhos.

-A Alice já deve ter visto tudo isso - Falei revirando os olhos.

-Vocês acham que eu sou burro? - Questionou Emmett revirando os olhos.

-Preciso mesmo responder? - Perguntei e ele pareceu não gostar nada da minha resposta.

-Eu já havia pensado nisso - Disse Emmett com cara de obvio - É só a gente ficar "mudando" de decidir entendeu? Sem contar que ela vai estar muito concentrada no casamento para pensar na gente.

-Só mais uma perguntinha. O que a gente vai beber se nós somos vampiros? - Perguntou Jasper revirando os olhos.

-Ha! Eu liguei para o Carter um amigo meio pinguço quando humano e ele me contou que vampiro fica bêbado com vinho!! Só que tem que ficar bebendo direto se não a bebida sai do corpo - Explicou Emmett e eu sabia que isso ainda iria dar muita confusão.

-Vamos de uma vez - Falei e fomos correndo ate Seattle caçando no caminho. Quando chegamos na cidade fomos para um barzinho cada um pensando em alguma coisa. Eu queria muito que a Alice tivesse concentrada no casamento para não notar o que a gente ia fazer.

-Nós queremos três litros do vinho mais caro e antigo que você tem ai - Pediu Emmett enquanto pensava se queria um urso ou um leão.

-Aqui senhor - Disse o garçom nos olhando assustado.

-Vamos comemorar!! O Eddie vai desencalhar!! Disse Emmett gargalhando - Uma rodada para todo mundo.

Nós começamos a beber e até que eu estava me divertindo. O Emmett bêbado era hilário. E o Jasper ate que ria mais. Eu bem, preferi não beber muito. Alguém precisava ficar de olho nos dois, principalmente no Emmett.

-Vamos para o bar de streppers - Disse Emmett pagando mais do que o necessário pensando qual piadinha faria a seguir.

-A Alice vai me matar - Anunciou Jasper bebendo mais um pouco.

-Então vamos aproveitar enquanto ainda estamos vivos - Disse Emmett e nós entramos em uma casa noturna onde mulheres dançavam de forma sensual - A Rose é mais sexy fazendo isso.

-Grande constatação - Falei revirando os olhos - Opa! Olha se não é Mike, Eric e Tyler.

-Eles viram a gente? - Perguntou Jasper olhando em volta.

-Acabaram de ver - Respondi revirando os olhos - O Tyler ta se perguntando que se ele contar para a Rosalie ela te deixa para ficar com ele.

-Ah é? - Perguntou Emmett gargalhando caminhando lentamente ate os três - Ora, ora quem eu encontro por aqui.

-Ola - Disse Mike corando. Ele estava bêbado - Vamos fazer o seguinte vocês não nos viram nem a gente viu vocês.

-Ou a gente conta o que viu - Falou Tyler e eu acredito que álcool tirou o seu senso de ato preservação.

-Eu tenho uma opção - Falou Emmett passando a língua pelo seu canino e os três deram um passo para trás - O que vocês acham de sair correndo daqui agora esquecendo tudo que viram?

-Ótimo - Disse Mike com os olhos arregalados.

-Perfeito - Disse Eric já uns três passos longe da gente.

-Tchau - Disse Tyler perdendo toda sua coragem.

-Eles estavam já se borrando - Disse Emmett gargalhando e eu e o Jasper o acompanhamos - Vamos embora. A Rose dança melhor, é mais gostosa e ainda é minha.

-Nós já podemos ir? - Perguntei revirando os olhos.

-Deixa de ser um velho - Mandou Emmett pegando mais vinho - Nós vamos cantar no bar de karaokê do fim da rua.

-Nós não vamos cantar - Disse Jasper que parece que finalmente parou de beber.

-Vamos sim - Falou Emmett e eu me vi entrando em um bar com um palco na frente.

-Quem vai ser o próximo? - Perguntou um rapaz e o Emmett começou a balançar a mão subindo em seguida para o palco.

-Bom...Eu sou o Emmett - Apresentou-se o meu irmão - Eu quero cantar essa daí.

-**At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,  
I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,**

And so you're back, from outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
I should've changed that stupid lock,  
I should've made you leave your key,  
If I know for just one second you'd be back to bother me,

Go now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who try to hurt me with goodbye,  
Do you think I'd crumble, do you think I'd lay down and die,  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,  
And you'll see me, somebody new,  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,  
And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,  
Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,

Go now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who try to hurt me with goodbye,  
Do you think I'd crumble, do you think I'd lay down and die,  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive, I will survive,

Go now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who try to hurt me with goodbye,  
Do you think I'd crumble, do you think I'd lay down and die,  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey! - Cantou Emmett fazendo uma dançinha muito estranha fazendo todo mundo rir.

-O que vocês fizeram com o Emmett? - Perguntou Rosalie aparecendo do nada com a Alice do lado.

-Ele descobriu que vampiro de embebeda com vinho - Respondi e ela me olhou chocada.

-Rose!! Minha deusa!! - Gritou Emmett lá no palco e todos olharam para gente - A próxima é para você Ursinha.

-**Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from  
me  
because you don't know what it means to me...**

Love of my life don't leave me  
You've taken my love* and now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from  
me  
because you don't know what it means to me...

You'll remember when this is blown over,  
and everything's all by the way  
When I grow older, I will be there at your side to  
remind you  
how I still love you, I still love you...

please bring me back home to me, because  
you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life,  
love of my life...  
Uhhh... Yeah.... - Cantou Emmett e Rosalie roubou a garrafa da mão do Jasper e entornou.

-Edward, é melhor você ir para casa. A Tanya falou algumas coisas e a Bella ta tristinha - Avisou Alice e eu senti uma vontade monstro de arrancar a cabeça daquela vampira.

-Cuida do Emmett - Pedi me preparando para sair – Ou melhor cuida da Rose para ela não matar o Emmett.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Ola rapazes - Cumprimentou Bella aparecendo com o Ian no colo.

-Mami, eu to com fome - Disse Ian fazendo uma carinha irresistível que eu sabia que ele aprendeu com a Alice.

-Vem Ian, eu e o Emmett vamos de alimentar - Disse Jasper sorrindo pegando o meu filho do colo da Bella.

-Pode ser sorvete? - Perguntou Ian, mas eu não cheguei a escutar o resto da conversa já que a Bella sentou no meu colo roubando os meus lábios no seu em um beijo faminto que eu correspondi com todo o ardor. Ela arrancou minha blusa a rasgando em duas enquanto as minhas mãos invadiam a sua blusa acariciando os seus seios por cima do sutiã.

-Posso saber o que foi que te deixou assim? - Perguntei mordendo o seu pescoço.

-Não sei, só fiquei com saudades - Respondeu Bella rindo - Sem contar que eu tava lembrando da nossa lua-de-mel.

-Lembrou foi? - Perguntei arrancando sua blusa descendo os meus beijos para os seus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã.

-Foi, eu lembrei daquela vez que eu joguei vinho por todo o seu corpo e bebi gota por gota - Disse Bella e eu gemi completamente envolvido - Ou daquela vez que nós estávamos naquela praia deserta na Nova Zelândia nadando completamente...

-Bella - Falei a jogando na cama ficando por cima a beijando com desejo.

-Crianças! O Ian ainda ta acordado - Avisou Emmett gargalhando e eu me afastei com muita, muita, mais muita dificuldade da Bella.

-Tio Emm, o que o papai e a mamãe tão fazendo? - Perguntou Ian com inocência.

-Seus pais estão fazendo...

-EMMETT - Gritei escutando o meu irmão urso gargalhando.

-Continuamos isso depois - Falou Bella correndo até o closet saindo com uma nova blusa saindo do quarto.

Eu me joguei na cama respirando para me acalmar e logo os pensamentos da minha família invadiram a minha mente. Ian se perguntava se o seu desenho preferido ia começar e o Emmett por incrível que pareça pensava na mesma coisa. Alice pensava se nesse casamento ela iria poder finalmente iria poder colocar estatuas de gelo e Jasper rezava para que a Alice não exagerasse. Rosalie pensava no que faria no seu carro e a Leah se podia matar a Kate. Josh jogava videogame e Esme pensava como convencer o Ian a comer comida humana. O Carlisle pensava em seus pacientes e a mente fechada da minha esposa ainda me instigava.

Nós com certeza não éramos humanos. Nós com certeza não éramos normais. Mas, nós com certeza éramos muito, muito felizes.

**N/a: Agora sim o fim definitivo!**

**Primeiro eu quero me desculpar pela demora, mas não tava em clima para escrever algo engraçadinho, ou pelo menos espero que tenha saído pelo menos um pouco engraçado.**

**Gente, só mais uma coisinha, essa fic foi ou é postada apenas em dois lugares, aqui e na TF então se por acaso vocês a virem em outro site de fanfic me avisem que é plagio, acabai de sofrer isso com outra história minha e não quero passar por isso novamente.**

**MMMM-- **_Ola! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic ^^_

**Charline-- **_Ola!! Nossa muito obrigada! Eu adoro escrever histórias de amor e fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^ Eu já pensei sim em escrever sobre os outros Cullen's só to esperando vim uma bom idéia para colocá-la em pratica ^^_

**Flaviinhah Cullen-- **_Nossa fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^_

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Bom...quero muito, muito agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews. Eu nunca imaginei que a minha primeira história desse casal fantástico fosse agradar tanto. Então muito obrigada a todos que apertaram esse botãozinho verde e me deixaram bem mais feliz. Não vou citar nomes para não correr o risco de esquecer alguém, mas cada comentário foi muito importante para mim.**

**Quero agradecer mesmo a todos que colocar a fic em alerta e/ou favorita e a todos que colocaram a minha pessoa como autora favorita. E peço a todos aqueles que leram a fic, mas nunca comentaram que mandem sua reviews.**

**Para todos que quiserem continuar lendo as minhas histórias:**

**Mergulho no escuro**

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Álbum de família.**

**Bom...até as próximas histórias e não deixem de mandar reviews por ser o epílogo.**

**=*** **


End file.
